Life Changes
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: Set in and after 3x04. At the end Emily offers to take Carrie home with her and Hotch says no. But what if he said yes? Also contains JJ/Emily femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is set in 3x04. At the end Emily offers to take Carrie home and Hotch obviously says no. But what if he had said yes?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

JJ and Emily had been sleeping together since the case in Milwaukee. They hadn't made a conscious decision to start something. They hadn't had some heart to heart before hand. They hadn't talked about it since. It just happened most nights. That first night after Emily and Hotch had showed up in the conference room JJ had showed up at Emily's hotel room and kissed her. One thing had led to another and here they were, two cases and three weeks later, sleeping together, both mad about the other but too worried, and frankly to hard-headed, to say something.

"I could take her." This case had hit Emily really hard. Knowing that poor kid had watched her parents being murdered. Held her little brother's dead body in her arms. Losing her whole family. Emily herself having to hold a gun on a twelve year old boy. Like she had told Morgan, this case had sucked.

"Take her?" Questioned Hotch, he thought he knew what she was implying but wanted to hear verbal confirmation.

"Carrie. To DC." She hadn't realised that was what she wanted until she said it. But now that she had, she couldn't think of much else.

JJ had heard the exchange from outside the door, waiting to announce her presence. She had seen the bond Emily had created with the young brunette and couldn't help but think that Emily would be a great mother.

"You mean to live with you?" Asked a stunned Hotch.

"Yeah." Emily replied curtly, she knew she was treading in unsteady waters with her boss.

"Well why would you want to do that?"

"I have room, money and you know, she's smart, two, three years she goes to college."

"Prentiss, this is the job and I need to know you can be objective." Hotch knew Prentiss would make a great mother, in that he had no doubt. But he never thought he would be faced with this situation.

"And I need to know that I can be human." Emily didn't know where it came from but under her bosses scrutiny she felt the need to defend herself. She knew the decision was rash but in all honesty, she had been thinking about children for a while. In her dreams it was with JJ but in reality she had been looking into adopting for some time now.

"JJ was to get in touch with the family in LA." Upon hearing her name JJ took this as her cue to finally enter the conversation.

"What about me?" she asked, entering the room. "Carries family. They returned my call. They, well they don't want to take her. They already have five children of their own and they can't handle another child in the house, especially one who has been though everything Carrie has been through. They told me to put her in the system." She looked at Emily and managed to convey to her with a look that she had heard the whole conversation and gave her a slight smile of support. If this was something Emily wanted then she would stand behind her, in whatever capacity she wanted her there.

Emily repeated her statement from the day before "Can't this girl catch a break?"

Hotch looked between the two women, he knew there was something going on between his two female field agents, he was a profiler after all. Something had changed in their relationship, what, he wasn't yet sure of but there was definitely a subtle shift between them. From the current looks he saw between the two he could tell that JJ had been outside the whole time, had heard the conversation. He could also see the support and love in her eyes, JJ thought Emily could do this.

Frankly he thought she could too. She was an excellent, strong woman who, behind all those walls, had a very big heart. He knew Carrie would never want for anything if he let Prentiss take her.

"Call Social Services, see what they say. Prentiss I'm not making any promises but for what it's worth I think you'll be an excellent Mom, whether that's to Carrie or some other lucky child." The two women had been too wrapped up in their silent conversation that they didn't see Hotch's expression soften so they were in complete shock when he seemingly changed his opinion so quickly. With that he walked out of the room, leaving the two women in complete shock.

"Did he just say to contact Social Services to see if I could bring Carrie back to DC?" Questioned Emily, really not knowing what to think about her bosses sudden change in attitude towards the situation.

"That he did, do you want me to make the call now? Maybe you can have an answer right away." JJ said with a small smile, looking up at Emily.

"We. Maybe we can have an answer right away." Emily corrected. "JJ are you okay with this? Look I don't know what's going on between us and we don't have to talk about it now, with everything that's going on but what I do know is that you're amazing and if by some miracle Carrie wants to and is allowed to come to DC I want you to be a big part of her life. Our lives." Emily exclaimed in a bundle of nerves. She wanted nothing more than to ask JJ on a proper date, ask her to raise Carrie with her.

"Emily let me ask you one thing?" When JJ received a slight nod she continued "Is this what you want"?

"It really is."

"Then I'm behind you all the way."

Emily, having gained confidence from this, looked JJ in the eye and asked, "Do you know what else I want?"

"What's that?"

"To take you on a proper date. In a restaurant, with flowers and nice clothes. To treat you like you deserve to be treated." Emily replied nervously, not really sure what the blonde woman really wanted out of their relationship.

"I'd love that Em." At the term of endearment and the slight brush of a hand against her forearm the brunette looked up into the deep cobalt eyes she knew she was falling for and shared a smile with the blonde. "Let me make that call so."

"Hello. This is Agent Jennifer Jareau with the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI, I spoke with you earlier in regards to the contacting of Carrie Oritz's family." After a brief pause she added, "Yes, that's me. I made contact with the girl's family in Los Angeles and they have informed me that at this time they are unable to care for her. They have signed her over to Social Services." A longer pause ensued this time which made Emily get, somehow, even more nervous. "I agree, it's a horrible situation but it's one I may have a solution to.

"A member of my team, Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, is interested in taking Carrie back to DC with us, to live." Hearing only one side of the conversation was killing the profiler. "She is here with me presently, why don't I let her answer your questions?" With that she handed an extremely nervous Emily the phone and mouthed "Good luck."

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

"Hello Agent Prentiss, my name is Anna Smith and I just have a few quick questions for you." Emily spent the next half an hour answering questions with JJ never leaving her side. Once she finally hung up the phone she had questioning blue eyes staring back into hers.

"I guess I'm going to be a foster Mom. Oh my God, I'm going to be a foster Mom." Brown eyes glazed over in panic as realisation set in that this situation was all too real.

JJ took Emily's hand in her own and tried to calm the older woman "Hey, you can do this. It's a good idea, you, kids, I can see it."

"Yeah?" The look in JJ's eyes told her all she needed to know. She could do this. She had JJ.

 **A/N I hope you liked that, I have a few more ideas for this but if you have any input please let me know, they would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't half an hour later when the rest of the team, sans Hotch, walked back into the room and handed JJ their case files. They noticed the grins on the two womans faces but didn't want to say anything just in case. They had all noticed the shift between the two and figured that they had finally acted on their very obvious feelings for one another.

"Hey ladies, Hotch says the jet is fuelled and ready to go when you are." Morgan said, looking between the two, trying to figure out what was going on between the two, what had changed since they left them a little over an hour ago.

"Something is different here. You two seem much happier. One or both of you got good news." Reid stated, forgoing a question.

"Guys, do you three mind sharing one of the SUV's with Hotch, we have a stop to make on the way to the airport." JJ asked, trying to ignore Reid's statement and the piercing eyes of the three men in front of her.

"Of course we don't mind. Is everything okay?" Rossi spoke up for the first time, concern evident in his voice. Hotch chose this moment to make his entrance and Emily thought that it was finally time to tell the rest of the team, she had to do it at some stage anyway.

"You're going to find out soon anyway but I may as well tell you all now. I'm just going to conference in Garcia, she'll kill me if she's last to know." With that Emily pulled out her phone and speed dialed one of her best friends. "Hey Pen, I'm putting you on speaker, I have some news for everyone."

"Oh my God, is everyone okay? Please tell me everyone is okay?" was all anyone heard on the line once Emily put it on speaker.

"Pen, relax, everyone is just fine," Emily replied with a breathy laugh. "As I was just saying to the boys, myself and Jayj have to mae a stop on the way to the airport because, well I've applied to foster Carrie Ortiz and I've been approved to take her back to DC today if she wants to. We would have a home inspection and interview during the week with DC Social Services."

"Way to go Prentiss! We're all here for whatever you may need, you know that right? We're all delighted for you." said Morgan with a huge grin as he pulled Emily into a bear hug.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me. Hotch, I'll need some time off."

"Already taken care of, just let me know how long you'll need."

"Wonder Woman, is there anything you want me to set up before you jet-setting crime fighters come back to the nest?" Garcia asked, causing a round of laughter from the whole team.

"Thanks Garcia but I think I just want to talk to Carrie first and see if she wants to move across the country before I get my hopes up, I don't want to pressure her into anything she doesn't want. She may find foster care in a familiar city better and that's okay." From the look on Emily's face the whole team could tell that it wouldn't be okay.

"Alright guys," JJ said, putting a comforting hand on the small of Emily's back "We better get going, we'll see you on the plane."

After a quick round of goodbye's and good luck's the two women made their way towards the SUV.

* * *

"Jennifer, what if I'm no good at this?" Emily started to panic as she parked the car outside of Carrie's temporary foster home. "I don't know the first thing about raising a teenager. I mean look at my upbringing! Look at my Mother! Oh no, my Mother! What am I going to say to my Mother?" The look of horror that crossed Emily's face would have been comical if JJ didn't know how serious the older woman was freaking out. She rarely called her Jennifer and even then it was usually in the confines of one of their homes.

"Emily Prentiss, look at me," she only continued once she had the brunettes attention "You listen to me and you listen to me good. You are already a great role model in that girls life. The way that you're talking about her already tells me that you care and you're invested. Those are the main things. The fact that you're this worried right now tells me that. Now I'm not going to lie and tell you that this isn't going to be hard or that you're not going to screw up. Every first time mother does and you're unlucky that she has gone through so much the past few days. But I know you and I know that you can do this. I will be right beside you all the time, for whatever you need, so will the rest of the team. Now are you ready to get in there and talk to her?"

Upon Emily's nod she moved to get out of the car but was stopped by the brunettes hand around her wrist. Emily leaned over the centre console and placed a short kiss on JJ's lips, the first one outside either of their bedrooms.

"Thank you." Emily said as she looked into the blonde's eyes. It was only two short words but JJ knew the depth of meaning behind them. Thank you for being here. Thank you for stopping me freaking out. Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for being you.

"Anytime Em, anytime." And Emily knew that she meant it. With that the two got out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked a friendly-looking woman who opened the door but after everything that happened in this case neither woman was inclined to trust her.

"Hello, we're Agents Jareau and Prentiss from the FBI." JJ introduced as the two flashed their badges, "Ma'am would it be okay if we had a few words with Carrie?" She was in her 'Agent Jareau' mode and the question came out with not much room for debate.

"Of course Agents. She's in her room. It's up the stairs and the last door on the right. She hasn't said or eaten much since she got here, she also woke up in the middle of the night screaming. She didn't want to talk about that either." The woman said with a worried look on her face. ' _Maybe she was one of the better ones'_ thought Emily as the two ascended the stairs, the woman giving them some privacy.

JJ saw Emily taking a deep breath before knocking on the door and put her hand on the small of the profilers back for a moment, trying to calm her lover.

"Go away, I don't want to talk about it." came the muffled reply from within the room.

"Carrie, it's Emily and JJ from the FBI, do you mind letting us in?" Emily asked gingerly. After a brief moment the door opened slowly "Hey, do you mind if we talk to you for a little bit?"

"Is it about my Aunt and Uncle?"

"That's part of it." That's all it took for the young girl to let the two agents in. Emily sat on the bed with Carrie while JJ stayed standing at the end of it.

"Will I be going to LA?" Carrie asked in a small voice. The girl looked younger, the sleepless nights and not eating taking their toll on the teenager. Emily didn't know how to reply and looked to JJ for help, she was the one who worked with words for a living. Seeing how much she was struggling JJ took over.

"Carrie, I was talking to your Aunt and Uncle earlier on today. I'm very sorry Carrie but they believe at this time that they would be unable to take care of you properly. They think that after everything you've been through that you deserve more attention and love than they can give you."

"I had a feeling this would happen. I guess it's okay." A tear ran down the teenagers face as she dropped her head. The broken look on her face was killing Emily and she just wanted to pull the young girl into her arms. One look at JJ and she could tell the younger woman felt the same. "Will I be staying here then?" Carrie whispered, barely loud enough for the agents to hear.

"About that, I think I have another solution," With that the two brunette's eyes met. "Now know that you have every right to say no but if you want to say yes then it has been approved and is all above board okay?" Carrie nodded and Emily continued "What would you say to coming to DC to live with me. I have been approved to become a foster parent. If you agree to come there would be a home inspection and interview during the week."

Crushing silence fell in the room and a fresh set of tears ran down Carrie's face, both of which compelled Emily to continue. "I live alone in an apartment in the middle of DC so it would be just you and me. You would have your own room and my family has quite a bit of money so that would never be a worry-" Emily was cut off by the teenager throwing herself into her arms and the feeling of hot tears on her neck.

"You mean you would want me?" Carrie whispered just inches from the brunettes ear, causing tears to run down Emily's face too. JJ didn't know what Carrie had said but she knew it hit Emily hard.

"Of course I want you." She replied, knowing the teenager was very vulnerable right now.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get everything sorted, call Hotch and Social Services." JJ said, wanting to give the two some privacy, to which Emily just nodded.

"My team are flying out tonight but if you want to stay an extra few days then that's okay, get your stuff together, say goodbye to your friends, any other arrangements you need to make, I'll stay with you."

"No, I just want to get out of here as soon as I can, try and forget everything that happened in this stupid city, I already have all my stuff, I went yesterday to get it." Carrie said, nodding to the corner where Emily saw ten or so boxes. "What time is the plane leaving?"

"Whenever we get there, or if I call ahead to say we want to stay a few more days." Seeing the confused face on the young brunette Emily added' "We have our own private jet."

Whatever Carrie's reply was going to be got cut off by JJ sticking her head in the door, phone in one hand, her other hand over the bottom half, signaling she was on to someone. "Hotch wants a rough timeline."

Emily looked at Carrie who just asked "Can we make one quick stop and then I'm ready to leave."

"That's okay," Emily said, having a feeling she knew where Carrie wanted to go "Tell Hotch we should be good to take off in about an hour and a half." JJ nodded and left to finish her call "Right kid, lets start moving these boxes to the car." With that her and Carrie took a box each and made their way down to the SUV. On their second trip JJ joined the other two and it didn't take the three women long to complete the task.

Twenty minutes later Emily pulled the SUV up outside the local cemetery and turned to face Carrie in the back seat, "Do you want one of us to come with you or would you like to be alone."

"Can I be alone please?"

"Of course, we'll be right here if you need anything." With that the young teen got out of the car and made her way into the cemetery to say one last goodbye to her family. She knew it would hurt too much to come back anytime soon.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Danny. I have some good news. Well I think it's good news anyway. I'm moving to DC. One of the FBI agents who worked on your case, who helped catch your killer, wants to foster me. Can you believe that? Me! Aunt Angela and Uncle Cruz said they couldn't take me. I don't blame them, they have their hands full as it is.

"I'm going to miss you guys, being so far away, but don't worry, I'll never forget you and I'll think about you every day. Emily seems like a great person and from the way I've seen them interact I think the whole team is really close. I'll have good people looking out for me. I'll come back and visit you guys when I can.

"I love you so much, I'm going to make you proud, I promise." By now there was tears streaming down her face as she placed a kiss on her fingers and touched each head stone before getting up at walking towards the car.

Meanwhile, in the SUV, JJ could tell that Emily was stressing about the young girl and the whole situation in general. Reaching across the console she took the older woman's hand in hers, feeling more confident about casual little touches since the kiss they had shared earlier. "What are you thinking?" she whispered into the silence.

"That that young girl deserves so much more than what happened to her in the last few days and I'm worried that I wont be able to give her what she needs."

"She needs someone who will care about her, give her space to grieve but talk to her when that's what she needs. Emily you're amazing and I know you can do this. We're all right behind you."

"You're too good to me, you know that?" Emily said with a smile as she squeezed JJ's hand.

The two pulled their hands apart quickly when they heard the back door open as Carrie climbed in and said "I'm ready." They knew better than to ask her if she was okay, they knew she wasn't.

* * *

As the SUV pulled up beside the plane, the four men descended the stairs and silently started helping the women with the boxes. With all of them they were able to get everything on the plane in one trip, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi all taking two boxes.

Once on the plane, Emily introduced the guys to Carrie. She had already met them but only in a professional capacity "Carrie, these are Derek, Spencer, Dave and Aaron. You'll probably see a lot of these guys, we're more like a family than a team." She said as she took her usual seat by the window

"Hey kid, we're all here for you okay?" said Morgan. Carrie just nodded, quite overwhelmed by the situation, and took the seat beside Emily, much to the profilers delight and JJ took the seat opposite. The rest of the team, seeing how uncomfortable the teen was, dispersed around the plane to get some shut eye after the long case.

"I'm just going to put in my headphones, is that okay?"

"That's not a problem." Emily said as she pulled a book out of her bag and gave the teen a smile as they all relaxed in for the long flight, eager to be home and apprehensive at the thought of moving across the country.

 **The response so far has been amazing, thank you so much! If there is anything you guys would like to see from this story please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day! Don't get used to that, I'll try to update regularly but generally not this often.**

Emily unlocked her door and walked into the dark apartment with a box balanced in one arm and her ready bag slung over the other, flicking lights on as she went. Carrie cautiously followed her, trying to take in everything, with a box of her own and JJ brought up the rear carrying a third. It took the women two more trips to get all of Carrie's stuff up to the condo and into the living room, by the time they were finished it was almost eight o' clock and the three of them were exhausted.

"What do you guys say to ordering some pizza? I know there's nothing in the fridge after being out of town for so long." Emily asked the other two.

"I'm just gonna head home, I'm totally beat. Thanks for the offer though." Carrie was surprised to find that the woman didn't live with Emily. "I know you don't have work tomorrow but you still have those reports to do from this case, I'll swing by after work and pick them up off you then. If you want to extend your offer for dinner until then I might just take you up on that." JJ said with a slightly flirtatious tone and a smirk, forgetting about the teenager in their presence who was taking in all these little details and filing them away for later.

"Okay I'll talk to you later on Jen."

"See you tomorrow Carrie." The blonde called over her shoulder as Emily saw her to the door.

"See you then." She called back, not entirely sure what to call the woman. She'd heard her introduce herself as Jennifer, Agent Jareau and JJ but she'd also heard Emily call her Jayj and now Jen.

"Hey what topping would you like on your pizza? I'm sorry I don't have anything else but we've been out of town and it's too late to go to the store. Oh god do you even like pizza?" The older woman was very obviously nervous.

"Emily, relax, it's okay, I'm nervous too. Yes I like pizza, pepperoni is my favourite and I understand why you have no food in the house." Carrie said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, you're the one who must be so much more nervous, you're now living in a new city, half way across the country with a woman you only met three days ago. I want you to know that you can ask me anything and I'll do my very best to answer it. Also if there's anything you want or need you just have to ask me. Over the next few weeks we'll get you set up with everything like school and such. I have two weeks off work okay?" When she received a nod in agreement she added, "Right, how about I show you around the house and get you settled before we order food?"

Carrie followed Emily around the condo in awe as she saw all the different rooms. Eventually they reached the room that was now hers. "Well, what do you think? We can paint it whatever colour you want and get you some new furnishings and then move in your stuff this week. If there's anything else you want from back home I can have it sorted and brought here, you just have to ask." Seeing that the girl was a little overwhelmed Emily changed the conversation, "You must be hungry, wanna go order the pizza?"

"Sounds good to me." Carrie replied with a smile.

Ten minutes later the two were sitting on the couch waiting for their food to arrive when Emily thought it would be good to get to know the teenager better. But not wanting to overwhelm the youngster more she came up with an idea "Hey, how about we get to know each other a little better? For every question you answer, you get to ask me one in return?" When Carrie nodded she asked her first question. "When is your birthday?"

"I'll be fifteen in six weeks time, on the tenth of December. Yours?"

"I turned thirty-seven on the twelfth of October. What's your favourite food?"

The conversation went on like this for several minutes, favourite foods, songs movies, sports, colours. Carrie generally just asking Emily the same question she had been asked until she started enjoying the conversation.

Finally gathering up the courage to ask more personal questions she asked, "Why did you join the FBI?"

"I travelled a lot as a kid, with my Mother being who she is. I saw some awful things growing up and I decided at a young age that I wanted to help people, catch people who did awful things in the world." The conversation was starting to be more like that, a conversation, and less like twenty questions.

Eventually Carrie got up the courage to ask the older woman what she had been wanting to ask for most of their conversation "Are you in a relationship?"

Not really knowing how to reply to that with what was happening with JJ, whatever that was she just said "Not really, no."

"Not really? I'm surprised, I thought you and Agent Jareau..." she tailed off, it was obvious what she was implying.

Emily almost choked on the drink of water she had just taken "Me and JJ, you can call her that, you don't have to call any of us Agent, well it's complicated."

"Complicated huh? It doesn't look like it to me."

"What does it look like to you?"

"Put it this way, I was surprised when she said she was going home."

Confused by this, it took a moment for Emily to comprehend what Carrie was implying "Wait, you thought she lived here?"

"Maybe not lived here, I know you said earlier that you live on your own, but I definitely thought you guys stayed together, like, a lot." Carrie was enjoying the conversation, it was a nice distraction after the events of the last few days. Emily could see that the conversation was good for the teen and frankly, it was nice to have someone to talk to about this who was removed from the situation.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just the glances and the little touches. You two have been together every time I've seen you. You two were holding hands when I got in the car at the- earlier. And oh god, the flirting! 'If you want to extend your offer for dinner until then I might just take you up on that.'" She said, mimicking JJ from earlier "Really, if that's not flirting, I don't know what is. So come on, spill, what's the deal with you and 'Jen'" she demanded, using air quotes around the profilers nick name for JJ.

"Okay me and 'Jen'" Emily replied, using air quotes right back "are more than just friends, happy? Wait that doesn't bother you does it?"

"Emily why would that bother me? Because both of you are women? Of course that doesn't bother me. What do you mean by more than friends."

"I don't know, we've always felt like more than friends, I think it was always bound to happen. A few weeks ago we you know..." She felt a lot more self-conscious all of a sudden.

"You slept together?" Carrie asked, completely unphased.

"Yeah anyway and it's happened a few times since and we haven't talked about it since but I like her, I really like her."

"So ask her out."

"I don't know..." Emily stalled, just as the doorbell rang "Oh look, pizza, I'm going to get that." With that she jumped up, not able to help the feeling that she'd been saved by the bell.

Bringing the pizza to the kitchen island, the two pulled up stools and, to Emily's relief, the conversation turned to light chit-chat as the two ate their pizza, neither realising how hungry they had been until they smelled it.

Both exhausted after the events of the last two days and all the changes to their lives, the two decided to go to bed after they finished eating, both nervous but for different reasons. Emily that she hadn't been doing a good job of settling the teen and Carrie that the men who murdered her family would haunt her dreams again.

 **A little bit of fluff between Emily and Carrie, I just wanted the two to have a bit of a bonding moment before it gets angsty.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily wasn't used to sounds around her house once she had gone to bed. Whenever she had a woman over, she never let them stay the night, kicking them out before they could fall asleep. On the couple of occasions that JJ had stayed, Emily not wanting to kick her out, she had woken up with the blonde in her arms or draped across her, another thing the two hadn't yet acknowledged.

That's why, when Emily woke up to screaming and realised that it was coming from elsewhere in the house, she immediately panicked. The first thought that crossed her mind was to grab her gun. The blood curdling scream pierced through the cloud of sleep that surrounded her brain and the memories of the day before came rushing back. She knew that scream. She had heard it before. Carrie.

Quickly throwing off the covers, Emily jumped out of the bed and stumbled to her door, her legs not quite caught up to her brain and refusing to support her weight so soon. She made a quick stop by the walk in closet to grab her spare gun from the overhead shelf, not having the time to open the safe for her service weapon.

Moving towards the teens room, the screams got louder and clearer, the panic evident in Carrie's voice. Whatever it was, something was clearly very wrong.

Her gun extended in front of her, she cleared the landing and took a quick look in the bathroom before placing one hand on Carrie's door handle, pausing for a split second to take a deep breath. Not even a minute had passed since she had been woken up and her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest, her pulse pounding uncomfortably in her neck.

Slowly easing the door open, Emily inched her way into the room, clicking the safety off on her gun. Once her eyes adjusted to the room, the scene in front of her broke her heart. The teen was lying in the middle of the double bed, the comforter kicked off the end and the sheet wrapped around her waist. Carrie was thrashing in the bed, her arms flailing and her hair stuck to her face and neck with the sweat, tears racing down her face. The young brunette was obviously in the middle of a night terror. The screams tearing out of her chest and her back arched off the bed.

Pausing only long enough to put the safety back on her gun and place it on the dresser inside the door, Emily rushed to the bed and sat on the edge, all of a sudden not knowing exactly what to do. She knew that you weren't supposed to wake a person in the middle of a nightmare but this seemed like a whole new level, this was a night terror.

Not wanting Carrie's demons to haunt her any longer than necessary, she reached out and put her hand on the teens shoulders, trying to cease the flailing. Giving the youngster a slight shake she tried calling her name "Carrie. Carrie wake up. Wake up, it's just a dream." Speaking softly seemed to have no effect on the severity of the dream and Carrie was straining against her hand. "Carrie, it's Emily, wake up! You're okay, nobody is trying to hurt you, you're safe here. Carrie you have to wake up." It seemed as if the older brunette was eventually getting through to the teen.

All of a sudden the young girls eyes flew open, her terror evident on her face, eyes searching the room for whatever threat had been in her nightmare.

"Carrie, it's Emily, do you know where you are?"

"Emily?" The young girl was confused, still half in the dream.

"Yes, we're in DC, do you remember?"

Clarity started to cross Carrie's features "It wasn't a dream was it? They're really dead aren't they?"

Wanting to be honest, but not hurt her Emily slowly nodded "Yes they are, I'm so sorry. But you're safe here, we caught the men who did it and they can't get to you here, they can't hurt you." She wanted to comfort the young girl but didn't know if physical contact would help or hinder in this situation.

Seeing a fresh round of tears on the teen's face and sobs starting to rack her body made up Emily's mind for her. She opened her arms to Carrie, offering the teen a hug. What surprised her was when the young brunette crawled into her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face into the profilers t-shirt.

Emily didn't know how long she held the sobbing girl but she felt the wet patch on her shoulder grow as she rubbed comforting circles on Carrie's back and whispered messages of safety in the young girls ear. Eventually the sobs turned to crying which turned into sniffles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily said after what she guessed was a half an hour.

"It was just so real. They came back for me. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to bed if you want." She replied, dropping her head, not making eye contact with her new guardian.

"Carrie listen to me. I don't care if you wake me up at any time of the night, every night. If I can be here to comfort you then I will be. After everything you went through I'd be surprised if you didn't get nightmares, all of us on the team get them, they're perfectly normal. I want you to feel like you can come to me, anytime. Do you want me to stay until you fall back asleep?"

Carrie had gotten very quiet, the sniffs stopping, as she got out of Emily's lap and looked at her hands in her own lap, feeling very awkward after her outburst. She felt like she had disturbed the older womans quiet life and felt very guilty for waking her up. "No, I'm okay thanks, you can go back to bed."

Feeling like the teen wanted her there but was too proud to ask her to stay, she just patted the teens leg awkwardly before adding "Okay, you know where I am if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Emily stood up and left, picking up her gun on the way out.

Once the door clicked shut, Carrie rolled onto her side and silently cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

It was seven am. when Emily woke up, her body too used to routine to let her sleep in, despite what had happened in the middle of the night. Upon seeing the time, Emily got up and into the shower, not bothering to try and go back to sleep.

The profiler was tidying around the house and catching up on laundry all morning and it was after ten by the time Carrie padded down the stairs, still in her pyjamas and socks, and sat at the kitchen island. The events of the night were showing clearly on her face, dark rings evident against the skin around her eyes and worry lines carved into her forehead.

"Good morning, what would you like for breakfast? I made a quick run to the store down the street, got a few bits." Asked Emily, hoping the teen would open up to her about the night before.

"What cereal do you have?" Carrie was avoiding eye contact with the brunette now.

"Want some Lucky Charms?"

"Sure." Emily poured two bowls and leaned on the other side of the island. Their breakfast was eaten in relative silence, all attempts Emily made at conversation were shot down by the youngster.

The minute the two had finished eating Carrie spoke up "Is it okay if I go upstairs? I want to talk to my friends."

"Yeah, sure, okay. I may go to the store in a little bit, I need to get more groceries, is there anything you want for dinner?"

"Whatever, I don't mind, there's not much I don't eat."

"Okay, I won't leave without telling you. You can come if you want."

"Sure." With that, the young brunette turned and climbed the stairs silently, leaving Emily wondering if she'd done something wrong.

Eventually a worried Emily picked up her phone and text the only person she knew could help.

 **Are you busy? If you are it's nothing important, if not can you give me a call?**

She didn't even have time to place her phone back on the counter before it rang.

"JJ, thank god." she answered in lieu of a traditional greeting.

 _"Hey Em, is everything okay?"_ concern evident in JJ's tone.

"I don't know. I think I messed up but I don't know what I did."

 _"Okay, tell me what you do know. What's happened since I left."_

"After you left I showed her around, we got to know each other a little better, had some pizza and went to bed. Things seemed okay when we were turning in for the night. Then she had a very loud nightmare in the middle of the night. I thought someone had broken in with the screaming. I had to shake her awake and then I held her while she cried for nearly half an hour. Once she calmed down she wouldn't let me stay with her until she fell asleep and she's hardly spoken to me since. She came downstairs, ate breakfast and went back to her room. I'm really worried."

 _"Oh Emily. She's probably embarrassed. Imagine if that was you. Moving half way across the country with someone you've only just met, you start to get on with them and then you have a screaming nightmare. She probably feels like she was bothering you, disturbing you life. You just need to give her time to adjust and let her know you're there for her, that's all you can do. You did nothing wrong."_

"Thank you Jayj. Are you sure?" Emily still wasn't sure she hadn't done anything wrong.

 _"I'm sure, time is the main thing here. Do you still want me to come over later? I can give it a skip, give you two more time to adjust."_

"No, I want you here, I think Carrie likes you. It'll be good to have you around."

 _"Okay, I should be out of here around six, I'll see you around half past. I have to get back, you going to be okay?"_ Emily could hear worry in the blonde's voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'll see you then." Once Emily heard the dial tone, it started to dawn on her what a challenge the next few weeks were going to be.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the positive response, I hope I'm living up to expectations taking on this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

The two brunettes had spent the day in almost complete silence. Two hours after Carrie had retreated to her room Emily had followed her up and the two went grocery shopping together. All attempts Emily had made at conversation were met with one word answers from the teen. Emily eventually giving up, JJ's words from earlier about giving the teen space ringing in her mind. They walked around the grocery store in silence, the only conversation being over which foods to buy. Despite JJ's reassurance, Emily couldn't help but feel like she was doing everything wrong.

Upon returning to the condo, the two put away the groceries, the older of the two showing the teen where everything went. After a late, silent lunch, Carrie went to take a shower and Emily retreated to the study, attempting to get the reports for JJ finished before the blonde arrived.

An hour later, a knock on the study door brought Emily out of the paperwork zone she had entered. "Come on in." she called, quickly hiding all the glossy photos from view. Once Carrie came into the room she continued "Sorry, I just have to finish these files for Jen before she gets here, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Carrie was very captivated by this room. One wall was covered in a floor to ceiling bookshelf with many original copies of classics, both new and old. By another wall sat a very impressive oak desk with a laptop, several files and stationary all over it. The wall that contained the door was covered in photographs, mapping out the profilers life. The final wall had an artificial fire place with two massive armchairs and a small table between them facing it. It was definitely the most impressive room in the condo, the one which displayed Emily's money very clearly.

"I'm okay, I was just wondering if I could watch some tv?" Carrie said, distracted by the bookshelf.

"Of course, that's no problem." Seeing where the teens attention was, she added, "You're more than welcome to read any of those books you know, you don't have to ask. I just ask that if you take any off that shelf on the far left that you're careful, they're all originals."

"Thanks. Um, I can't figure out the tv, you have like five remotes." Carrie replied sheepishly, playing with her fingers.

"Sorry, come on, I'll show you. You can also record any shows you want or watch regularly, I don't mind at all." Emily then showed Carrie what all the different remotes were for, "If you're hungry you can get a snack from the kitchen, there's soda in the fridge too, just don't eat too much, JJ will be here soon and we'll have dinner then. I'm just going to finish off that paperwork, you know where I am if you need me."

Half an hour later, when Emily descended the stairs to start making dinner, she found Carrie fast asleep on the couch, the previous night obviously catching up on her. Not wanting the tv to wake her, the profiler turned it off and placed the blanket off the back of the couch over her.

Six o' clock rolled around and Emily text JJ, hoping to catch her before the blonde left the office.

 **Hey, when you arrive can you text me? Carrie fell asleep on the couch and I don't want the buzzer to wake her.**

 **That's no problem, just leaving now, I'll see you soon. Do I need to bring anything?** The blonde didn't leave it long to reply.

 **Just yourself.** Emily sent back, catching herself grinning at the phone.

Just as Emily was taking the lasagna out of the oven her phone buzzed, letting her know JJ was outside. Swinging open the door Emily had to make a conscious effort to keep her jaw from dropping. JJ was standing in front of her, her blonde hair in slight curls framing her face **,** wearing a pair of grey slacks and Emily's long sleeved pink, cotton, v-necked top. Finally meeting JJ's deep blue eyes she realised she was busted and the blonde had noticed her staring.

With a grin on her face, JJ leaned in and whispered in Emily's ear, "See something you like Agent Prentiss? You like seeing me wearing your clothes?"

"I w-was won-wondering where that shirt had gotten to." Emily finally managed to stutter in reply, hearing JJ's giggle move into the kitchen, leaving her standing in the hall, trying her best not to imagine how much better that shirt looked on her bedroom floor.

Silently moving to stand behind JJ, who was now opening the bottle of wine Emily had left on the counter, she leaned in close and whispered in the blondes ear, "While I think you look amazing in my clothes, there are a lot of places I'd prefer to see them." Hearing JJ's breath hitch, she knew the blonde had understood exactly where she wanted it. Their natural, easy flirting was something Emily had missed over the past few days.

Knowing they had to cool it with the teen on the couch, the two took a step back and JJ sat at the kitchen island while Emily finished dinner, the two talking in hushed tones.

Carrie padded into the kitchen just as Emily began plating up the dinner, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey, did you have a good sleep?" Emily asked as the teen slipped into the chair beside JJ, giving her a small wave as a greeting and nodding in Emily's direction, still too sleepy to talk. "Come on sleepy head, grubs up." Emily laughed as the trio made their way over to the table, plates and glasses in hand.

The conversation over dinner flowed much better than it had all day, JJ bringing a new dynamic to it. The two women talking about the team and telling Carrie stories about them all, trying to get the teen more involved. Eventually she started to open up and by the time JJ told the story about Reid and his 'magic' film canister hitting Emily in the head, Carrie was openly laughing, the tension from earlier in the day gone.

Once dinner was finished, the dishes put in the dishwasher and leftovers in the fridge, the three made their way to the living area. JJ had decided to stay for a movie, really enjoying their evening, not yet wanting it to end. Carrie took the armchair, leaving the couch to the two women, wanting to closer observe the dynamic between the two.

"Hey Carrie, tomorrow is Friday, I was thinking maybe we could do a little shopping, I'm sure you need a few more bits and pieces. We can get paint and re-do your room, new linens and the like. The boys offered to help re-decorate on Saturday. Sound good?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good." Carrie was a little less closed off than she had been all day, much to Emily's delight.

Just as Emily sat on the couch her phone started ringing. "Guys this is Hotch, I have to take it, you can pick a film and put it in, wait for me though!" with that she climbed the stairs to take the call in the study.

Back in the sitting room Carrie was debating whether or not to question the blonde about her relationship with Emily. Feeling very relaxed around the older woman she decided to take her opportunity, "JJ can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can, you can always ask me anything. Is everything okay?" JJ asked, moving down the couch to the end by the armchair.

"Are you in a relationship?"

That was not what JJ had been expecting and it took her a minute to compose herself, think over her answer. Was what she and Emily had a relationship? They hadn't talked about it but JJ knew she wasn't interested in anyone else. On the other hand they hadn't said they were exclusive, as much as that was what she wanted. "Not really, no."

"Funny, those are the exact words Emily used." Carrie replied with a mischievous grin.

"E-Emily?"

"Yeah which is strange."

"Strange how?"

"Strange because I thought you were with Emily." JJ nearly choked on thin air.

"You thought me. And Emily. Were like..." The blond just trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what was running through her mind, "Wait, why?"

"The feelings you have for each other are really obvious. Then there's the little touches and looks. All throughout the time in Denver, I never saw one of you without the other. You guys were holding hands in the car. There's just a couple-y vibe off you two. In Denver Emily said she lived alone but when we arrived here, I was surprised when you didn't live here."

JJ really didn't know how to respond to the teens observations, "What-what did Emily say?"

"She told me that something has happened between you." The grin on her face not leaving much room for mis-interpretaion about what the two had gotten up to.

"Look, it's complicated, I don't know." JJ was very flustered, turning into something reminiscent of a teenage girl.

Before Carrie could reply, Emily came back down the stairs, "Sorry that took so long, had to talk about my time off and paperwork. What are we watching?" When she sat on the couch, instead of taking the opposite end to JJ like most would have, Emily sat in the middle, much closer to the blonde.

Watching the interaction between the two women, a plan started forming in Carrie's head, she was going to play matchmaker for the two women in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the others but it just felt right to finish it here. On another note, today is my 3 year fanfiction anniversary and I'm gobsmacked, I just want to thank every one of you for reading, it really is what keeps me writing.**

 **Please note that I have also upped the rating to T for language, this may be upped again, depending on how I proceed. Anyway, enjoy!**

When Emily woke to screaming for the second night in a row she calmed herself quicker. She didn't reach for her gun but for her robe. This time when she stumbled across the landing she hit the light switch so that when she opened Carrie's bedroom door the light spilled into the room. Seeing the teen trashing in the bed for the second time didn't lessen the pain in her heart, if anything it made it worse. This sweet, beautiful, smart, young girl did not deserve any of what was happening to her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Emily pushed the brunette hair off the young girl's face and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to shake her awake. "Carrie, wake up, you're safe here, nobody is going to hurt you. It's just a dream. Carrie it's Emily, wake up."

After several minutes of trying to wake the girl from her nightmare, Carrie's eyes flew open and much like the night before, her eyes began searching the room for threats. When her eyes landed on Emily sitting on her bed, she shrank away from the older woman, pulling her knees up to her chest, sobs escaping from her chest.

Emily tried to move to comfort the teen but as she got closer Carrie started shaking and muttering the words "No, stop, please don't come near me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Carrie I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to try help you. I'm here for you, for whatever you need." Emily continued moving slowly towards the teen and attempted to wrap her arms around the shaking body in front of her. As soon as Emily's hand rested on Carrie's back she felt two strong hands push at her chest, almost knocking her off balance.

Emily pulled back and could hear the teen muttering softly to herself. "What have I done? I've ruined someone elses life. She was probably happy until I came here. You're so damn stupid. What have I done?"

The older brunette knew she had to comfort Carrie in some way but she had no idea how. The teen apparently didn't want her there. But Emily knew that wasn't true, as a teenager herself she had pushed and rebelled against her Mother, told her to leave when really, the opposite was all she wanted. JJ's words from Denver ran through her head. _"She needs someone who will care about her, give her space to grieve but talk to her when that's what she needs."_ Carrie needed her now and she'd be damned if she let her push her away because of her pride or a teenage need to rebel.

Again attempting to get close to Carrie she was met with resistance but, expecting it this time, was able to get her arms around the teen and pull her close. At first Carrie tried to get out of the embrace, thrashing and shouting but Emily held on and eventually the teen started to relax, once again breaking down in sobs.

Carrie didn't know why she was letting the older woman so close to her, she didn't know why the woman wanted to be close to her at all. She was surprised she hadn't been kicked back to Denver at this stage to live in a home with other orphaned kids like her who woke up screaming in the middle of the night. She was a damaged child who was disrupting this classy womans expensive lifestyle. She was sure Emily would be perfectly happy without her there, she could have JJ over whenever she wanted and they could do whatever it was that they did without her being in the way. She was just a mess who came crashing into this woman's life who didn't need to deal with her shit.

Emily slowly began to rock the girl in her arms and stroke her hair, trying to comfort her. She could feel Carrie crying, the sobs racking through her petite body. Whispering words of comfort and safety in her ear she eventually felt the teen begin to calm. "You're okay, you're safe here, I promise I'm not going to let anyone hurt you okay? I just want to help you. I'm here if you need to talk. You're safe. It's okay, let it all out."

Half an hour later she felt the teen's breathing even out, Carrie drifting back to sleep. Holding the now sleeping girl in her arms, Emily felt her heart break just a little bit thinking about what Carrie was going through. She did know one thing though, that she was going to be here for her, for whatever she needed. She managed to place the teen back on the bed and pull the covers over her without waking her and eventually slipped out of the room, leaving the landing light on as she returned to her own bed.

* * *

The following morning Carrie was even more reserved, something Emily thought impossible after the events of the previous day. Breakfast was almost painfully silent, Carrie refusing to look up from her french toast. Deciding that they couldn't continue to live like this Emily decided to confront her when she returned from getting dressed for their planned day out.

"Carrie you know you can talk to me right? About anything." Emily said, testing the waters.

"I know." You didn't need to be a profiler to tell that the short reply and the fact that she was refusing to make eye contact meant that she was lying.

"I'm here for you, I want you to know that. I want you to be here, okay? I wouldn't have offered to take you if I didn't. I know you think I have a plush bachelorette lifestyle and I have everything but I've been thinking about having children for a long time. This wasn't spur of the moment. I want you here and I just want you to know that." She explained before turning and walking up the stairs, giving the teen a chance to process without having to reply.

By the time the two got into the car Carrie had realised how much she had been pushing the older woman away. "Emily, I-I'm sorry okay? I know I've been acting badly and pushing you away but it's just a lot to deal with right now. There's a lot of changes and it's hard. I'm sorry, I'll try harder."

Emily reached across the console to put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Carrie listen to me okay? I can't even begin to understand what you've been through in the past week alone. I just want to be here for you in any way I can. I know this must be awful but you can talk to me, do you understand?"

"I understand, thank you." Carrie replied with tears in her eyes as Emily reached forward to start the car, the two feeling just a little bit closer and more trusting of the other.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this took so long but I'm now back to college, meaning updates will probably be weekly, I'll do my best to get them out every weekend! Thank you for the amazing response, enjoy!**

"Xena Princess Warrior you open this door immediately!" Even if Emily hadn't recognised to voice and heard a distinctive jingle to accompany the pounding on her front door, the interesting choice of name would have alerted her to Garcia's presence.

"Baby girl give her a chance, she will answer the door when she gets to it." Chuckled Morgan who was evidently with the eccentric blonde.

"That's easy for you to say my Chocolate Adonis. You have met Princess' Princess already but they have been in DC over 48 hours and I have yet to meet her. I can't wait any longer Morgan. I can't." Emily was actually surprised Garcia had stayed away for so long and not just showed up at their door.

It was midday on the Saturday after Carrie had arrived in DC with Emily and the whole team were coming over for one of their usual hangouts with the twist of helping the two brunettes decorate the teen's new room. Evidently Garcia was unable to contain her excitement any longer and had gotten there early. Emily guessed that the only reason she was this late was the fact she was with Morgan, her partner probably able to restrain the woman to a certain extent. But her heart was in the right place and that was what mattered.

Upon opening the door, Emily found herself engulfed in a ball of energy. Garcia's arms were wrapped so tightly around her that she could hardly breathe. Letting out what little air was left in her lungs in the form of a laugh, she wrapped her arms around Garcia.

"Baby girl, let her go, she can't breathe." Morgan laughed, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder, entering the room with Reid trailing behind him.

Garcia let go of Emily to hold her at arms length, the only recognition that she'd heard Morgan. "Well, where is she then?"

"She's upstairs, I'll go get her. Wait here." Emily replied, aiming the last words at Morgan with a look that said _'You keep her down here or you'll see the business end of my boot.'_ To which he nodded with a grin on his face.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she put her head around Carrie's door only to see the room as they had moved it this morning, all the furniture moved to the middle of the floor and sheets on the floor to protect the hardwood, but no Carrie. Emily moved across the hall and inched open the door to the study to find Carrie curled up in one of the armchairs, lost in a book.

"Hey, Morgan and Garcia are here. I know they're early but if I'm honest, I'm surprised they weren't here earlier."

"Garcia is the tech analyst right?" The teen replied, marking her page and putting down the book.

"Yeah, she's a bit...different. You'll understand when you meet her but she's great. Oh and be prepared for a rib-crushing hug the second you see her." Sensing the teens nerves she decided to try and calm her a little before exposing her to Garcia. "What are you reading there kiddo?"

The two were more comfortable after their little talk in the car the day before. Carrie realising that the brunette was there for her and she wasn't imposing on her life, well not as much as she had originally thought, and Emily, knowing she had to be strong for the teen, being able to read her, knowing when she needed space and when she needed comfort.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I prefer the English title. These are my favourite books, they've always given me a sense of comfort. Whenever I'm stressed or upset, I read them and they calm me, I just get lost in them." A genuine smile crossed Carrie's face, one that Emily had rarely seen in the short time she'd known her.

"Well then it's a good thing I have original copies then, isn't it? Come on then, best go and meet Pen before she comes bursting through that door." Emily said with a small laugh.

Emily had not been over-exaggerating about the hug. Carrie wouldn't have been surprised if Garcia had broken one of her ribs before the older brunette had pulled her back, under the guise that the teen had to breathe.

Penelope pulled back to interrogate the young girl, "Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia, Oracle of All Things Knowable, you can call me Pen or Penelope or Garcia, whichever."

Just then there was another knock on the door and Morgan answered it to find Hotch and Rossi on the other side, finding it weird to see the two older men so dressed down. "Hey, come on in, Garcia is just about to interrogate the kid." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey, we're just waiting for JJ, thanks so much for coming." Emily said, trying to shift attention away from the poor teen who was suffering the full wrath of a very excited Penelope Garcia.

"It's no problem at all Bella. How are you two getting on?" Rossi asked knowingly, seeing the signs of sleeplessness all over their faces.

"Good, we're getting to know each other, aren't we." The older brunette said, throwing her arm around Carrie's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah we are." The teen said, a small smile crossing her face. Before she had a chance to expand, a frantic knocking sounded on the door, Emily moving to get it.

"I'm so sorry! I actually left my place nearly an hour ago but then there was a crash and I was sitting in traffic, then I had to take the long way. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late." Exclaimed a very flustered JJ. It was extremely cute if you asked Emily.

"Hey Jen, relax, it's okay. We haven't even started yet. Hotch and Rossi just got here, you're not late." The profiler reached out to touch the blonde's arm in an attempt to calm her. The second the two touched, tingles, much like pins and needles, ran up both their arms, metaphorical sparks flew.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the room, who were chatting with Carrie and flying jokes back and forth, the two women were reeling from the touch. It seemed like the rest of the room didn't matter and they were in their own private bubble. Emily knew had the rest of their team, plus her new foster daughter, not been there, she would have pulled JJ into a kiss right then and there.

"Are-are you coming in? W-would you like something to drink?" The older woman eventually managed to stutter, with a strong sense of deja-vu from two nights earlier when the blonde had entered and she couldn't even catch her breath.

"Please, you have any water?" JJ said, her mouth very dry all of a sudden, as she moved into the apartment and greeted the rest of the room.

Ten minutes later had the group entering the rather bare room with glasses of water and cups of coffee, laughing and joking.

"So kid, what colour we got here?" Morgan asked, picking up the paint tins.

"Lilac, it's my favourite."

"Right, well lets get us some lilac walls shall we?" He said as he poured the paint into some trays.

The group split up into pairs, each taking a wall, Morgan and Garcia, Hotch and Rossi, JJ and Reid, and Emily and Carrie. Emily turned on some music and the group totally relaxed, joking around and teasing each other about their painting and 'missing spots'.

As JJ and Carrie got closer to their shared corner, JJ started feeling playful. "Hey kid, you got a little paint on your nose."

"Ahh," she said, trying to rub her nose on the sleeve of her t-shirt, "did I get it?"

"Nope, it's right...here." JJ laughed as she ran a paint covered finger down the teen's nose.

Emily was watching the interaction between the two, grinning to herself. She stopped painting and turned to observe the whole room. JJ and Carrie were having a miniature paint fight, Hotch and Rossi were squabbling over who was missing what, Garcia was doing more staring at Morgan than painting, whose shirt was riding up as he reached towards the ceiling and poor Reid had more paint on himself than any where else. This was her family, none of them shared blood but that didn't matter. Blood didn't make a family.

Carrie and JJ eventually stopped goofing around, and it was then that the young girl looked over at Emily and she saw love written all over her face as the profiler took in the room and its occupants. Carrie could see how much all these people meant to each other, they seemed to have a kind of bond that she hadn't seen outside of family. Catching Emily's eye, they shared a smile and somehow, Carrie knew that, eventually, everything would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch left not too long after finishing Carrie's room, wanting to spend time with Haley and Jack while he had the chance to. Rossi excused himself at the same time, saying he had plans, the others not wanting to ask about the smirk on his face. An hour later, Morgan had invited Garcia to join him for dinner, an offer she wasn't going to pass up, Reid getting a lift off them, saying he had a new book series to read.

Emily, not wanting JJ to leave, asked her if she wanted to stay for dinner, not catching the smirk on Carrie's face as JJ accepted without hesitation. Waiting for the Chinese food to arrive, Emily excused herself to change into clean clothes, the others had changed earlier but she hadn't felt comfortable changing with guests still there.

JJ couldn't help but stare as Emily descended the stairs. The brunette was wearing check pyjama pants, slung low on her hip bones, a white tank top and a Yale hoodie, half zipped and hanging off one shoulder. The blonde was completely taken by the older woman. She had seen Emily in many situations and settings, at work, in workout gear, going to some of the Ambassadors events, but this, this was quickly becoming one of her favourite looks. The brunette was so relaxed and the look was stunning on her, hair up in a messy ponytail, no make up and pyjamas. It was not a look JJ had seen often, anytime they had been in bed, pyjamas had been the last thing on their minds.

JJ also understood the significance of this moment. Emily had not been able to change while the rest of the team had been there, the team they all saw as family, but having changed with JJ still there she looked completely comfortable. Emily had been with the team a year and she was really starting to open up to them all but the blonde knew in her heart that if anyone else had been the last one here, Emily wouldn't have asked them to stay, never mind change into her pyjamas. Emily was letting her in. JJ realised that she could get used to this. She could get used to this very quickly.

"See something you like there Agent Jareau?" Only then did JJ realised that she had been unabashedly staring at Emily, mouth hanging open ever so slightly. "Never seen someone in their pyjamas before huh?" The brunette continued teasing as JJ's cheeks flared red, only making Emily laugh more at the blonde's reaction.

"I...eh...I...yeah, yeah I have." She seemed to have completely lost the ability to speak, that was what Emily did to her. She heard the buzzer of the door and the older woman's laughter moving down the hall, and she couldn't help thinking that she had been saved by the bell.

JJ had been doing a lot of thinking about what Carrie had said to her. She knew what her and Emily had was just casual but she also knew that she wanted more, she had from the start, from before the start, that's why she had eventually made a move that night in Milwaukee. Emily had her enraptured from the moment she saw her, there was an instant attraction on her side.

But now she had to figure out what Emily wanted. The profiler's life had become much more complicated in the past week, she now had Carrie to take into account too. JJ couldn't help but think if things would be different between them if the teen hadn't come into their lives. Would their relationship have progressed? Emily had asked her on a date in Denver but they hadn't spoken about it since. Was that something she had said when she was nervous? Or was it something she really wanted? JJ really didn't know.

JJ decided to just enjoy her night with the two and stop over-analysing her relationship with the profiler as she came back in with the food. The conversation flowed freely between the three now, Carrie being much more open with the two, realising that it was okay to open up to them, enjoying the banter between the two. As the last of the food was eaten, Emily informed the teen that Monday would bring a visit to the school she was looking to enroll her in, the other two realising that the real world did, in fact, exist outside their little bubble.

After the food cartons were cleared away, it was just taken that JJ would stay for the movie that they were putting on, Carrie curling up in the armchair and the two older women making themselves comfortable on the couch.

Half an hour into the generic chick flick they put on, Emily looked over at JJ only to see the blonde's eyes drooping, clearly tired after their day of painting and assembling furniture. Catching her sleepy eye, the profiler gestured to her to lie down on the couch. JJ complied, resting her head on Emily's lap, too tired to think about what this meant as she felt the older woman's fingers stroking through her hair.

Emily looked down at the woman in her lap, she really was strikingly beautiful. Carrie had put the seed in her head. The seed of hope. Did they really act like a couple? Was that what JJ wanted? She had agreed to a date in Denver but had she just said that because that was what she wanted to hear? Emily was confused and lacked confidence when it came to JJ. She honestly didn't know what the younger woman saw in her, why she would want to be with her, she deserved so much better than her. Now she had impulsively taken in a teenager, not that she regretted it, not one bit, but was JJ ready to take Carrie on too?

The profiler realised that she had spent the rest of the movie deep in thought, staring at the blonde and lightly running her fingers through the golden locks in her lap, when she saw Carrie move off the armchair.

"I'm going to bed, I'm absolutely beat." The teen said around a yawn as she moved to give Emily a light hug as she passed.

"Okay, I set up the bed in the spare room, the paint isn't dry in your room yet. Sleep well and don't hesitate to come in if you need anything." She whispered, not wanting to wake JJ, as she placed a kiss on Carrie's cheek.

She took a few moments to just take in the beauty in her lap as she heard Carrie get ready upstairs. Bending over, slightly awkwardly, she placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, it's time to wake up." When there wasn't any reaction from JJ, the brunette laughed and shook her ever so slightly, "Jennifer, wake up, come on."

This seemed to get some response from the blonde as she rolled over on her back, still not opening her eyes she whispered, still too taken by sleep to talk. "Say it again."

"Say what again?"

"My name."

"Jennifer." With this JJ's eyes flew open and she realised how close Emily was, without thinking about anything else she wrapped her hand around the back of the older woman's neck and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that started slow and tentative but as the brunette responded it heated up quickly. Realising the awkward position Emily was in, JJ moved to sit up and then to straddle the older woman, never breaking their connection.

Shaking the remnants of sleep and remembering that Carrie was upstairs, JJ slowed the kiss, moving down Emily's jaw, placing light kisses on her neck, eventually ceasing altogether and wrapping her arms around the profilers neck, feeling her returning a strong hug, pulling the blonde right into her chest.

"Stay tonight, please?" It was barely a whisper and if her head hadn't been buried in her neck, her ear near her mouth, JJ might not have heard Emily's voice, her plea.

"Carrie?" She was very apprehensive, even if the teenager had expressed her support already.

"We don't have to do anything, I just want to hold you tonight, feel close to you." Pulling back and seeing the depth of emotion in the older woman's eyes she couldn't help but nod in response and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"JJ, I know I haven't mentioned it since but what I said in Denver, about going on a date, I meant it, I want to take you out. Right now things are just really hectic."

"I really want to go on a date too but I totally understand that your priority right now is Carrie, and she always will be. I also understand that if I want you, which I do, that I have to want her too. I know this may be moving fast but I do want it, I've done a lot of thinking about it and I do want it. I want this. With you." Hearing JJ's words, Emily's eyes starting tearing up, she couldn't believe how open and heartfelt the blonde was being with her.

"I want that too, more than anything. I know we may need to slow it down a bit, but I'm in this and I need you to know that. I don't want to be with anyone else, just you." With that she caressed the media liaison's face and pressed their foreheads together.

"I don't want to be with anyone else either, I haven't for a long time now." With that JJ kissed Emily again, stood up, taking her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later, after Emily had checked on a sleeping Carrie, JJ had changed into some borrowed pyjamas and the two had brushed their teeth, they climbed into the bed, both gravitating towards the middle. It felt so natural for Emily to lie on her back and pull JJ into her chest. This, this was what she wanted.

 **So I wanted to focus a bit more on the relationship between JJ and Emily in this chapter, I hope that was portrayed well. I plan having much more Carrie in the next chapter. Thank you for your continued support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm very sorry about the delay, I had a hectic weekend spent in hospital with my little sister. Here's some JJ/Emily, JJ/Carrie and Emily/Carrie. Thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I also have no affiliations to Parkmont Private School in DC.**

It was one thing knowing that Carrie suffered from nightmares, it was another thing experiencing it. As soon as the first blood-curdling scream pierced the quiet of the night, JJ's eyes flew open in fear, that's when she realised that Emily had been severely down-playing the teen's nightmares. She knew that they were bad, the black circles under both the brunettes eye's were testament to that, but this, this was sheer terror.

Emily jerked awake under her before giving her a quick squeeze, promising to return, before making her way to the office down the hall. JJ didn't know what she could do, she wanted to help but Carrie didn't know she was here and she didn't want the teen to get embarrassed by her presence.

Down the hall she could hear the screams cease all of a sudden and Emily's comforting tone taking its place, her heart went out to Carrie. Nobody should have to experience that level of pain, much less a fourteen year old girl. She knew that all their victims and the victims families suffered a vast amount of pain in the wake of the crimes they saw but this was the first time she experienced the aftermath of a child losing their parents firsthand.

Half an hour later JJ was still lost in the depth of pain she had heard in the teens screams when Emily shuffled back into the bedroom.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"She's back asleep, that's one of the quickest I've been able to get her back to sleep. I don't know if she feels guilty or what it is but when she wakes in the night she retreats into this shell. I'm really worried about her, I know she's been through a lot, I just want to be able to help her and I don't know the best way yet." The brunette whispered. It was clear that Emily was suffering alongside the teen.

"Have you thought about bringing her to a professional?"

"I have, but is it too soon? I know she's hurting right now but I don't want her to think that I don't want to be here to help her, I know she already feels so much guilt and I think she believes she's being a burden, an intrusion on my life. That's not true Jen, it couldn't be further from the truth."

"I know that Em, I know. I'll be here to help you make sure she knows too." The blonde said as she pulled Emily into her chest. "How about we get some more sleep now and we can talk about this more tomorrow?"

"Thank you Jennifer. Thank you for being here."

"You have no need to thank me, now sleep, you have enough to catch up on." JJ didn't let herself fall back asleep until she felt the profilers breath even out, only then did she place a kiss in brunette curls and let the world of dreams take her again.

* * *

When Carrie awoke the next morning she could smell breakfast cooking from downstairs. That was a new one but she didn't think much of it as she pulled on some fluffy socks and a baggy hoodie over her pajammas. Emily could cook, she had made them dinner and lunch on several occasions over the last few days.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she realised the reason for the change in routine. JJ was in the kitchen, wearing what looked like a t-shirt belonged to Emily and a pair of cotton shorts, dancing to music only she could hear and cooking a pan of bacon and sausages.

Carrie immediately dropped her head in embarrassment and cleared her throat as she made her way over to the kitchen island.

"Good morning, do you want some juice?" JJ said with a bright smile turning to face Carrie, as if this was something that happened every morning. She could sense the teen's embarrassment and wanted to ease it as quickly as possible.

"Eh, no thanks, I think I'm just gonna stick with water for the minute." Carrie replied, still not making eye contact, as she moved towards the sink.

"Do you eat sausages and bacon? I have toast ready to go on too."

"Yeah, I eat pretty much everything. JJ, I'm sorry about last night... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." Tears threatened to fall as she took as seat on the opposite side of the kitchen island to JJ.

"Carrie listen to me. You had a nightmare, that's okay, we all get them, every one of us on the team. I'm going to be around a bit more now if that's okay with you and I want you to know you can trust me. I don't care if you wake me up with a nightmare, I just want to be here for you. I know a lot has happened and I understand you may not be ready to let me in yet but when you are, I'm here."

Looking across the kitchen island and into bright blue eyes, Carrie could tell that JJ was telling the truth, she didn't care about being woken up and she was there for her. "Thank you JJ. I'm sorry I woke you up. Things are still very messy right now but I'm glad I have Emily and I'm glad I have you too."

The honesty in Carrie's voice told JJ everything. The teen really was trying, she would open up when she was ready, and JJ would be there. "Speaking of Emily, lets feed you before she wakes up or she'll never let me near you again."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's okay, I think she's just exhausted." Seeing the guilty look on the teens face JJ continued, "Hey, don't even think about feeling guilty. She is exactly where she wants to be, okay?"

"Really?"

"Really really. Here you go, do you want anything else?"

"I'm good JJ, thank you."

"No problem kiddo." The two continued to make general chat over breakfast, both letting the other in a little bit more.

* * *

Monday morning Emily and Carrie had a meeting with the principal of Parkmont Private School in DC. Emily had put in extensive research into schools in the area, this one appeared to be the best and it was on a bus route with the condo.

JJ had stayed for breakfast on the Sunday, waiting for Emily to get up before leaving. The two brunettes had then spent the day arranging and then re-arranging Carrie's room before watching a movie and collapsing into bed, exhausted.

9am Monday morning saw the two eating breakfast, black rings back under their eyes after another night of nightmares.

"Emily what if I'm not cut out for private school. I mean I've never even set foot in one, never mind thought about attending one. These girls already know each other. I'm not going to know anybody."

"You know I have money, that's not a secret, I live comfortably but I don't like to splurge. I have the money because my Mother is a US Ambassador. We spent my childhood travelling the world and I had to try and fit into a new school almost every year. I know how hard it is but I really believe that this is the best option, if you really don't like it you can move but can you just try it?

"You're just going into High School, and yes, some of them will know each other but I have every faith that you'll make friends, you're a great kid." As Emily finished she wrapped an arm around Carries shoulder, trying to comfort the teen.

"Okay I'll try, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it's okay to be nervous. Let's go and get this over with, sooner in, sooner out, right?" To which she only received a nod.

Once they arrived at the school Emily slipped into 'Prentiss-mode'. "Hello Ma'am, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss and this is my foster daughter Carrie Ortiz, we have a meeting with Ms. Ryan."

"Agent Prentiss, Ms Ryan is expecting you, you can go straight in."

The principal stood as the two brunettes entered the office, shaking both of their hands. "Agent Prentiss, it's great to meet you, this must be Carrie."

"Yes it is, she just moved here last week to stay with me. As long as she is in my care I want her to attend the best of schools here in DC. My commute to Quantico takes me into this area and there is a bus route in the vicinity of our home so transport is not an issue. I have brought along all school records I have to date." Emily could feel herself slip into formal speak but she couldn't help it, she wanted the best for Carrie and if it was her name and her upbringing that would get her that then that is what she would use.

"All these reports and grades look to be well within the entry standard for Parkmont." Ms Ryan said as she glanced over Carrie's report card. "I will also have you know that we require every student to take at least one extra-curricular each semester. It may be the same one every semester. Have you given it any thought?"

"I hadn't until now but I can sing. I was in my church choir back home." The teen's back straightened and her attention became even more focused under the newfound scrutiny.

"We have a great choral programme here, I think that would be an excellent extra-curricular for you." Turning her attention back to the older brunette now, Ms Ryan added, "Everything seems to be perfectly in order here. Is Monday a good day to start?"

Emily looked at the teen and saw fear in her eyes but received a slight nod anyway. "Monday is great. We'll see you then. May I speak alone with you for a moment please Ma'am?"

Carrie, having an idea what the conversation would be about, stepped out into the lobby to wait for Emily, who returned five minutes later. "Were you telling her about what happened to my family?"

"Yeah, I was kiddo. Are you okay?" Emily's tone immediately slipped back to more informal as the two made their was to the parking lot.

"I guess. I mean I'm really nervous about starting here but I suppose I have to start somewhere eventually and this place does look amazing. Thank you for giving the opportunity."

"Always kiddo. What do you say we hit the mall, get your new uniform, some lunch and then some retail therapy."

"Sounds good to me." The teen said, another genuine smile crossing her face despite the fear she felt about the upcoming tasks she knew she would face starting a new, private school.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, I know I missed an update but between college and everything else I just didn't get time, also my muse has been suffering a little lately. Buuuut, to make up for that I give you the longest chapter yet! Enjoy!**

Just as Emily and Carrie sat down in the food court at the mall, Emily's phone buzzed with a text alert.

 **Caught a case just over the Maryland border. Missing kid so god knows what hours we'll be putting in the next few days. Should be home to sleep if we can make it, I'll call when I can. Hope the meeting at the school went well, tell Carrie I said hey. x**

Seeing concern flash across the older woman's face Carrie spoke up, "Is everything okay?"

Looking up and seeing the teen worried, Emily spoke quickly to put her at ease, "Yeah, well not for some family, the team caught a case. Jen said to tell you she said hey." She kept the case details to a minimum, not wanting to frighten Carrie more.

"When will they be home?"

"Not sure, never are. But they're local enough that they'll probably be home to sleep when they can." Emily replied with a small smile.

"Are, um, are you upset. You know that you're not with them?" Carrie eventually managed to stumble out, looking at her fidgeting fingers.

Reaching across the table and putting her hands over the teens to stop the fidgeting, Emily waited until Carrie looked up at her to reply. "Do I want to be with the team? Yes, I never want to lie to you so I'll admit that. But you know what? I want to be here, with you, more than I want to be there with them. I promise. If that was going to be the case, I'd never have offered to have you come live with me." Seeing belief flash through the brown eyes in front of her, Emily knew she was getting through to Carrie.

"Okay, I'm sorry for doubting you. I just worry."

"That's perfectly normal to have those doubts, we don't know each other that well yet. But I just hope that as we get closer you'll keep coming to me when you have doubts, worries or questions."

Making eye contact with the older woman, Carrie could tell she was telling the truth. "I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask." With that the two relaxed into their mood, both feeling closer because of their heart to heart and Emily realising that she never thought she would be this okay with not being out with the team, knowing a little kid was in danger but loving it that she was bonding with the teen in front of her.

* * *

It was after eleven when Emily crawled into bed with a book, exhausted after nearly a week of interrupted sleep. Just as she opened the front cover her work phone rang, a number she didn't know flashing across the screen. Knowing the teem was on a case she knew it couldn't be good news.

"Prentiss."

 _" Is this Agent Emily Prentiss?"_

"That's correct, who am I speaking with?"

 _"This is Doctor Torres from Washington General Hospital. It says here that you're listed as a next-of-kin for one Jennifer Jareau, is that correct?"_

'Shit, JJ. What the hell happened?' Was the first thing that popped into her head and she almost said it out loud before she caught herself. "Yes, that would be correct, is she okay? Has something happened?" Her heart was hammering against her ribs, JJ had to be okay. She just had to be.

 _"She should be, I'm releasing her now but as she is on some pretty strong pain medication and needs to be watched over until it wears off. I know that protocol is for you to come here and pick her up but if I release her into the care of Agent Derek Morgan would it be okay for him to bring her to you so they can return to work and you don't have to come here. I see all the paperwork is in order and I can make an exception for the FBI, I just need to make sure she will have adequate care until she recovers."_

Emily's heartbeat slowed but her worry didn't lessen as the doctor continued talking. "Yes, you can release her to Agent Morgan and she can stay here as long as she needs. I'll look after her Doctor Torres. Thank you for making an exception. Can you tell me what happened? What's wrong with her?"

 _"I'm sorry, I can't disclose that information over the phone. Agent Morgan will be given anything she needs and instructions for her recovery and medication. I have them all written out for you. Just know, Agent that she will be okay, the pain meds have just made her a little, shall we say, loopy. You're probably in for a night of it."_ The doctor said, finishing with a laugh. If the doctor was laughing surely she couldn't be too bad, right?

"Thank you again doctor, I understand. When will she be released?"

 _"I'm just about to sign the last of the forms, she and Agent Morgan should be walking out of here in the next half an hour. If you have any problems or questions just ring me, I'll leave my contact information with Agent Jareau's recovery information."_

"I will, thank you very much doctor."

 _"No problem Agent Prentiss. Goodbye."_ With that the phone call ended and Emily was left with just her worries to play on her mind until Derek and JJ arrived.

 **Derek she really better be okay. And you owe me the story about what happened.**

She sent the message and moved to pace across the bedroom, too worried to sit down, the tiredness having completely left her body.

* * *

It was forty five minutes later when the buzzer finally sounded. To Emily it felt like a lifetime had passed. She ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop by the front door before swinging it open to reveal Derek Morgan completely supporting JJ with an arm around her waist and her arm pulled around his shoulders. Even at that he was struggling as she was swaying in an almost drunk like manner by his side, a bright blue cast adorning her right arm which was also encased in a sling.

"EM! Derek this is Emily's house." The blonde stated obviously.

"I know Jayj, I drove you here." Morgan replied, rolling his eyes, he obviously had enough of the pain meds talk.

"Why did you drive me here. Did you know me and Emily are sleeping together? Is that why? Did you know she's going to take me on a date? Derek I really like her. She's very pretty, don't you think?" JJ stage whispered as her legs pretty much gave out under her, leaving Derek to support all her weight, who just looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow. Emily thought she couldn't possibly get any redder, she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

"Really? You two are sleeping together? I thought so but I wasn't too sure, thanks for clearing that up for me." He replied, never taking his eyes off Emily.

JJ was completely oblivious to how much she was over sharing. Emily would find it hilarious if it wasn't so embarrassing and revealing. Derek could see that he was getting nowhere holding JJ up so he just stooped and put his other arm behind her knees gathering her up into his arms.

"Emily I hurted my arm. Look." The pain meds now starting to effect her speech too as she held up her arm for the brunette to inspect. "Wait my feet are not on the ground. Emily am I flying?" This time Emily really did laugh.

"No sweetie, you're not flying. Morgan is carrying you because you hurt your arm. Baby what do you say to getting into bed, how does that sound?" Moving closer and running her hand through blonde hair, she almost forgot Morgan was there as she let her worry for her girlfriend overtake everything else.

"Emily can you help me into my jammies? I don't think I can do it with the swing."

"The swing huh? Well I'm sure I can help you out there Jen. Derek you going to be okay getting her upstairs?"

"I got it, no worries. Your room I presume." Receiving a nod the two moved to get the blonde to bed to sleep off the pain meds.

Once Morgan laid her down on the bed, he turned to Emily, "You okay to change her? If you need help that's okay but I mean it's JJ."

"I should be okay. How about you wait on the landing and if I need you I'll shout. Then you owe me an explanation as to why you're bringing my girlfriend here off her face on pain meds in the middle of the night."

"Emily you never said that word before. Do you mean it?" Came a giggle from the bed beside the brunette.

"Do I mean what Jen?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Well are you not my girlfriend?" Emily said with a laugh, wishing she had recorded some of this to show the blonde the next day.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you'll be my girlfriend too."

"I think that can be arranged Jen. Now come on, lets get you into some jammies as you so elegantly called them earlier." She turned to nod to Morgan that she was okay to handle her from here only to see him trying not to crack a rib holding in his laughter as he left the room.

All the commotion in the condo had woken Carrie up who knew that things couldn't be too bad from the chuckling she could hear coming from the landing. Deciding to see who had entered the condo at midnight she got out of bed and pulled on a robe as she cracked her bedroom door. "Emily?"

Derek, who had been leaning against the opposite wall, snapped his head up as he heard the scared whisper. "Hey kiddo. There's no need to worry, everything is going to be okay. JJ just had a bit of an accident at work but she's going to be okay, broken arm, few bruises. The hospital had me bring her here because she's a little loopy with pain meds and Emily is her next-of-kin. She's just putting her to bed. I'll get her to come into you in a few minutes."

"Derek is she really going to be okay?" The worry was evident in her voice and on her face.

"I promise she will be. Emily will take good care of her. Come here." Morgan extended his arms and pulled Carrie into a hug. Being wrapped in his arms was very comforting for Carrie, I was almost like how she felt when her dad hugged her. At that thought she let a few tears roll down her face and into the t-shirt her head was buried in.

Pulling back from the hug with a sniff she asked, "You'll send her in when she can?"

"You bet ya kiddo, go back and get into bed and she'll be in soon."

Five minutes later Emily's head popped out around the bedroom door. "Does she need another pain pill before she sleeps or can I try get her to sleep now?"

"She had one just before she left the hospital, she's good."

"Okay give me a few more and I'll be with you then."

It was another ten minutes before Emily emerged from the bedroom. "Okay she's asleep, what the hell happened Derek?"

"I'll tell you, I will but I think there's someone else you need to talk to first." He gestured to Carrie's closed bedroom door. "I told her she'll be okay but I think she needs to hear it from you. I'll wait downstairs."

As soon as Emily opened the door Carrie shot up in the bed. "Is she okay?"

"She's okay, I promise." The older brunette said as she pulled Carrie into her arms. "She's a bit loopy from the pain meds but she's going to be fine. I don't know what happened, I'll have to talk to Morgan but as far as I can see her arm got the worst of it. She may stay here for a few days if you're okay with that?"

"Of course that's okay, why wouldn't it be? And why would you ask me?"

"I asked you because you live here too." With that Carrie pulled back to look up at Emily with a quizzical look on her face. "If you're not comfortable with it she can stay with one of the others."

"No, I really don't mind. It's just that you really care about what I think."

"Of course I care. Now come on, you have to be tired, we can talk more about this tomorrow. I have to talk to Morgan but then I'll be right next door if you need me okay?"

Carrie lay back down as she said, "Okay, I'm glad she's going to be okay. Night Emily."

"I'm glad too kiddo, get some sleep." With that she placed a kiss on the teen's temple and made her way downstairs to find out what had JJ out of it on pain medication.

"Derek what the hell?" She exclaimed as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Morgan stood from the couch to explain. "We got a location on the unsub. It was the parents, they had an uncle take their 5 year old daughter and bring her to an apartment they had leased. We managed to get in and get the girl but somehow he got out the back and went to go down the fire escape. Jayj was the one who saw it and went out after him."

"When she gained on him, he decided it would be a good idea to turn and push her down two flights of stairs. He got away but we have the parents in custody. I have to get back and help catch him."

"The doc said she'll be grand. No lasting damage. She'll probably have the cast for four to six weeks. Two clean breaks, one on the radius and one on the ulna. Also some bruising on her ribs as you probably saw. She took a knock to the head but no concussion, just keep an eye on it. As far as medication goes, the pink one every four hours and the white one every six, don't ask me what they're for but it's probably on this sheet of instructions for you."

Emily moves to pull her partner into a hug. "Thank you for looking after her Derek, and for bringing her here. It means a lot."

"We all knew you'd look after her. Well maybe not in the way we thought but still." A cheesy grin crosses his face as he gave her a wink.

"Shut your face." She said as she tried to glare at his as her cheeks flamed deep red again. "I'm going to kill her when she wakes up."

"I'm sure you are." He says with another wink before turning serious again. "Look Prentiss, I'm sorry but I gotta go, we gotta get this guy. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Hey do we know why the parents took her?"

"Turns out Daddy isn't the birth Daddy. The kids birth Dad was looking to get custody and they somehow thought they could pin this on him."

"Jesus. Derek go get this guy."

"I will, you look after our girl. I won't say anything about you two, we all suspected but we didn't know for sure. I'll let you tell them when you guys are ready. I'll let you know when we get this guy." He says as he walks out the door.

"Thanks Derek, I really appreciate that. It's still very new and with Carrie I just want to get us on even ground before we go telling people. I'm going to look after our patient. Talk to you Derek." Then she does just that. She reads the doctors instructions before climbing the stairs. Looking around the teen's door she sees Carrie fast asleep. As she crawls into bed and pulls JJ closer to her, she realises how scared she had been for the blonde in her arms.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again Jennifer Jareau, you hear me?" The only response she got was a snore but that was good enough for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry about the delay but I had to do some adulting and suffered from a bit of writers block but here you go, chapter 11!**

 **Thank you all so much for the feedback, it really inspires me, you have no idea. To the anon who was wondering how my sister is, she's fully recovered with no lasting effects thank god!**

JJ woke with a headache reminiscent of her college days, waking up after one too many tequila slammers. Before opening her eyes she tried to figure out where she was and it only took her a moment to recognise Emily's scent, the softness of her sheets and the familiar feel of her body curled into her back.

The next puzzle she tried to solve was why she was here, how she got here and why the hell did she feel like she had drank a whole bottle of tequila last night, right down to the heaviness in her limbs. The last thing she could remember was standing outside the missing girls house with the team, figuring out that it was the parents who had taken the little girl, now here she was in Emily's bed with no recollection of how she'd gotten here.

As she went to move her right arm to cover Emily's hand draped across her stomach, she felt a sharp stab of pain along her arm and her movement was restricted. Opening her eyes for the first time since waking up, she looked down and saw her right forearm wrapped in a blue cast and an intricate looking sling pinning the whole thing to her body.

She tried to roll in Emily's arms so she could lie on her back as she tried to remember what had happened the night before. But as soon as she tried to move her torso she felt a stabbing pain in several of her ribs on both sides. "Shit!" She hissed as her eyes screwed shut in pain.

The second JJ had cried out in pain, Emily's eyes flew open. "Jen are you okay? Where does it hurt baby?"

"Shit. Ribs. Arm. Happened?" She was unable to string a sentence together but hoped the older woman would be able to understand what she was asking.

"Wait here, I'll get you a pain pill and then explain to you what happened." With that, the brunette rushed into the bathroom to get a drink for JJ to swallow the pill with.

Once Emily had helped her take the pill and JJ had felt it start to work she managed to get the question out again. "What the hell happened and how did I get here?"

Now that the brunette could see the pain leaving JJ's face she took her back into her arms. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Standing outside the house with the team and we figured out it was the parents. Then it all goes black until I wake up here this morning."

Before Emily filled in the night for JJ she thought back over it and couldn't help but laugh at the things she had come out with. JJ looked up at her quizzically upon hearing the laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Well lets start at the start shall we?" Emily said with another laugh. "I was just about to get into bed and I received a call from Doctor Torres at Washington General saying that you were in hospital and you had to be released to my care after an injury. An injury that they couldn't tell me about over the phone but because we're both FBI agents they managed to bend the rules for us a little and let Morgan bring you to me."

"So I waited here, my mind flying to all sorts of crazy scenarios about what kind of trouble you had gotten yourself into this time. Forty five minutes later, Morgan shows up practically carrying you, you were more than a little loopy on pain meds. Some of the stuff you said was pretty funny." Chuckled Emily, flashing back to night before.

"Turns out that when you went into the apartment the uncle fled. You went to go chase him down the fire escape and he decided to fling you down two flights of stairs. Hence the cast, two breaks in your arm and some bruised ribs, you also hit your head but no concussion, just have to watch it and be careful. You have a follow up at the end of the week."

JJ just looked at her with a face of deep concentration, as if she was trying to force herself to remember. "I'm going to be okay?"

"Perfectly okay, you just need to let me look after you for a little while." Emily grinned back at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I think I remember some of it but it's still a little hazy. I remember entering the apartment and chasing him to the fire escape but not falling down, that's where it gets a little blurry. Did we get him? What about the little girl?"

"The little girl is going to be just fine. As for the unsub, he got away, Morgan left here and they were going back to look for him, I'll sure he'll text when they get him."

"I'm just glad she's okay. Custody battles are horrible but that's not the way to deal with them. I know the boys will get him. Now what was I saying that has you so amused?" Seeing Emily wearing a shit eating grin she knew she was in trouble.

"Well let me see, you were swinging out of Morgan when I opened the door. If I didn't know better I'd have said you were drunk. Then you proceeded to tell him that this was my house, that we're sleeping together, I'm taking you on a date and that you find me pretty." At the look of pure horror on JJ's face she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I so did not!" JJ couldn't remember the night before, as hard as she tried. She couldn't imagine her outing them like that.

"Yes you did. Then you asked me to change you into your jammies, as you so elegantly called them, established that we're girlfriends and then as I tried to help you with your jammies everything turned very suggestive." Emily added with a wink. "It was honestly very funny because you made up your own words for things and I had to try and de-code what you were saying."

"Emily I am so sorry! I didn't mean to be a pain, I'll go home today, I'll be fine at home. And oh my god I told Derek about us. I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to! Are you okay with that, with him knowing?" The blonde hung her head in worry and self doubt. Her and Emily had barely figured out what they were never mind figured out if and when they wanted to tell everyone else. She didn't even know if Emily was out to her family.

She then felt a finger rest under her chin and guide her face up to meet brown eyes. Eyes that were filled with nothing but concern for the blonde in front of her.

"Jennifer, hey, it's okay. Firstly you're not even going to think about going home today, you are just fine here and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now secondly, and more importantly, I don't care that you told Morgan, I know him and the rest of the team suspected anyway. He's promised not to tell anyone else until we're ready to take that step."

"I know this is very new for both of us but I have no qualms about telling anybody. I'm pretty sure the rest of the team know I'm gay. As for my parents they know too, they didn't like it at first but once they realised they couldn't change me, they stopped trying and moved to accept it, even if we never acknowledge it. Jennifer I don't know how 'out' you are but I do want you to know that I will never pressure you into saying anything okay?" Emily took JJ's face between her hands and made the younger woman look into her eyes where she could see the sincerity behind the words.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you Emily Prentiss? As for me, Pen, Derek and Spence know I've slept with women before and I'm not sure about Hotch and Rossi but I would presume they do. My family also know, they have since I was in college and they have never been anything but supportive."

"I'm sure it will come out about us soon but for the moment, at least until I'm back to work, can we just stay in this little bubble with Carrie?" JJ said, unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Jen, I told you and I meant it when I said whenever you're ready." Emily then placed a reassuring kiss on her lips. "Now, speaking of Carrie, she was very worried last night and I expect her to be in here at some stage today for a chat okay?"

"Of course, this is the first time one of us has gotten hurt and it's probably hit her hard. I know I'm not her guardian and I don't even live here but it's probably made her realise how dangerous this job is. Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Hearing JJ talk like this about Carrie just made her draw the blonde closer to her.

"You are an amazing woman Jennifer Jareau, you know that, right?" If Emily had planned on continuing, it was made impossible by the loud rumble that came from JJ's stomach, causing both of them to let out a loud laugh. "I think you're trying to tell me something there Jareau. I better feed you and check on the teenager, you relax here and I'll bring you some food soon okay?" With that she placed a chaste, loving kiss on JJ's lips and slipped from the bed, pulling on a robe and exiting the room.

It was not five minutes later, JJ was curled up in a cocoon of sheets, still grinning from the earlier encounter, when Emily came back into the room.

"Sorry babe but it turns out I have absolutely no breakfast food in the house, I'm just going to get dressed and run to the store down the street." With that she walked into the closet and came out not two minutes later, dressed in a casual pair of jeans and an FBI hoodie. "I wont be long, Carrie is up and moving around so don't be alarmed by any noises. Any requests for my patient?"

"Any chance of bacon and pancakes?" JJ asked, fluttering her eyelids and giving Emily what she liked to call the 'baby blue treatment'. She knew if she just flashed her eyes at Emily she could get whatever she wanted and had been able to for a long time, even well before they had started sleeping together.

"Bacon and pancakes sounds perfect. And don't think I don't know what you're doing with those eyes, I have you all figured out! I'll see you soon."

"Yeah well they work and we both know it!" JJ shouted at Emily's retreating form and she could hear the older woman laugh, giving her all the conformation she needed.

* * *

JJ had just started to drift back to sleep thanks to the pain meds Emily had given her when she heard the door open and a slight creak on the hardwood floor. Forcing her eyes open, she saw the door was open about a foot and Carrie's head poked through the opening. Knowing that the young girl needed assurance she managed to shake off sleep, knowing this was more important.

"Hey." She croaked before clearing her throat and speaking clearer. "Come on up here." She said, patting the bed beside her.

That was obviously the only invitation Carrie needed as she half ran across the room and carefully crawled onto the bed next to JJ, not wanting to hurt her. She just lay there for a few minutes, observing JJ, taking her in, as if trying to make sure she was really there and okay.

"Are-are you really okay?" Carrie whispered, worry evident in her voice and tears threatening to fall.

"I'm really okay. Just a few bruises and a broken arm. I'll be pretty sore for the next few days but I'm perfectly okay, I promise. I'm sorry I scared you." JJ then pulled back the covers and helped the teen get in under them so she could give her a hug.

"Yes I was scared but you don't have to be sorry. I'm just glad you're okay." The blonde then pulled the brunette youngster into her, letting Carrie bury her head in the crook of her neck. It wasn't long before JJ felt hot, wet tears against her neck as the teen started to cry.

"Hey, it's all okay, I'm going to be just fine." JJ tried to comfort Carrie as best as she could with her broken arm and injured ribs.

"Your jobs are really dangerous aren't they?" Carrie managed to get out between sobs.

"Yes they are and I can't promise that one of us will never get injured, in fact it happens quite regularly, I'm not going to lie to you. But what I can promise is that myself, and I know I can speak for Emily on this one, we will always try our very best to get home. I know this hit very close to home for you, I understand that, but we promise to try our very best." JJ rubbed soothing circles on Carrie's back as the teen continued to cry into her shoulder, the sobs becoming less frequent.

"Thank you JJ. For being honest with me. I knew what you did was dangerous but I think it took this for it to hit home with me. It's just really scary is all." She replied, never taking her head away from JJ's shoulder and cuddling into as much as she could without hurting the older woman. Lying in JJ's arms was reminding Carrie of her Mother, the comfort she always got from lying with her.

"I miss my Mom." Carrie whispered so quietly that JJ hardly heard. It broke the blonde's heart to hear the pained sob, knowing she couldn't bring Carrie back her parents.

"I know you do Mooch, I'm so sorry for everything that happened. It really isn't fair but if there is anything you need, me and Emily are right here for you." JJ allowed one tear to slip down her cheek before reigning in her emotions, if only for the hurting girl in her arms, she could break down later.

"Thank you for being here. What does Mooch mean?"

"We'll always be here. I don't know where it came from. My Mom would always call me that, still does sometimes. It just felt right." This brought on another round of tears from the teen.

"You remind me of her you know." Carrie managed to get out between sobs, breaking JJ's heart more. She wanted nothing more than to be a mother figure to this young girl.

It didn't take long for Carrie to cry herself to sleep and JJ to succumb to a drug aided sleep. That was how Emily found them soon after, JJ with her good arm wrapped protectively around the teen's back and Carrie curled up in her embrace, her fists balled in JJ's shirt, not letting go, even in sleep.

Emily's heart swelled even more at the sight of the two wonderful people sleeping in her bed as she slipped away to make them breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologise for the length it took me to get this written but I did struggle a bit and it's the longest chapter by far, I hope you like it. Thank you so much for the continued support!**

 **This continues on from the last chapter.**

As soon as she heard the shrill ringing of her phone, Emily silently cursed herself and darted towards it, hoping to get to the shrill, offending noise before it woke JJ or Carrie, who were still asleep. Her ringtone had always been loud so that no matter where her phone was in her condo she would hear it. Usually she liked it that way but now she was cursing it.

Not recognising the number on the screen, she easily slipped into her professional mode. "Agent Prentiss."

 _"Hello Agent Prentiss, this is Katie Walsh with DC Child Services, regarding your recent fostering of Carrie Oritz."_ Emily immediately froze in the middle of placing the bacon and pancakes on plates for the three of them. She had known this call was coming but it had slipped her mind with JJ's injury.

"Hello Ms Walsh, what can I do for you today?" She managed to respond before there was a noticeable gap in the conversation.

 _"As I'm sure you're aware, there is a need for a home visit and interview to make sure that everything is in order and you are a suitable parent for Carrie. Are you in the DC area today for that visit, around 11 o' clock?"_ Parent. Emily was now a parent. She knew the way it was phrased that it wasn't a request, this was happening today.

Ever the child of a diplomat, her nerves didn't show as she answered. "Most certainly, 11 o' clock is perfect. I'll expect you then. Is there anything I should have in order for when you arrive?"

 _"No Agent Prentiss, we want everything to be presented as close to everyday life as possible. See you at 11."_

"See you then." As soon as the phone was off the line, Emily started freaking out. What if they didn't think she was worthy to be a parent? Shit she was a parent now. How did that happen? She was now responsible for this other person. What would they ask her? What if she gave the wrong answer?

In her moment of blind panic, she hadn't heard JJ descend the stairs and jumped in fright as she felt one arm wrap around her waist and a soft kiss being placed on her neck.

"Who was on the phone?" JJ whispered as Emily turned in her arms, her panic still evident on her face.

"That was DC Child Services, they're coming for their home interview in just over an hour and a half."

"Hey baby, what's wrong? You knew this was coming and I know this is scary but you have been amazing since Carrie got here. She couldn't have a better role model and they'll see that. Do you still want me here, I can go home?" JJ took Emily's face in her good hand and tried to reassure the older woman.

"No!" Emily almost shouted. "I want you to stay. Plus you're going to be here a lot and I want them to know that and what you mean to me. I knew this was going to come but after last night and your injury I just forgot about it." Emily was much calmer now that she was in the presence of the blonde, JJ just had that effect on people.

"Okay well then I tell you what, I'll get this food over to the table while you go get Carrie out of bed and we'll then make a plan over breakfast, how does that sound?"

Hearing how calm JJ was made Emily draw the younger woman in for a kiss. "That already sounds like a plan Jen. Thank you for calming me down."

* * *

Five minutes before the DCFS agent was supposed to arrive and Emily was running around the condo, looking to tidy things that had already been tidy before the call that morning. When she smoothed her already pristine trousers for the fourth time, JJ decided it was time to try calm her down while Carrie was trying not to laugh at the frazzled woman.

"Emily can you please calm down. Everything is going to go perfectly. You look amazing, stop fixing your clothes." The three were now wearing casual but smart clothes, JJ and Emily in their usual slacks and button down shirts, the blonde having to borrow some of Emily's and Carrie was wearing a knee-length skirt and white blouse.

"But what if they don't think I'm capable. What if they use the fact that I'm gay against me?" The brunette whispered, only just loud enough for JJ to hear.

Again pulling the brunette into her, JJ smiled up at Emily as she replied. "Emily Prentiss, you are an amazing person and role model. I know this is freaking you out a little bit. I also know both you and I know that the whole being a parent thing is freaking you out too." How did JJ always know what was really bothering her? "I know you will be an amazing Mom, okay? If those people don't see how amazing you will be just because you're with me then that is blatant homophobia and we will cross that bridge if we come to it. You keep your chin up and show them that brilliant, smart person you are."

"Jennifer Jareau, what would I do with out you?" The older woman asked, placing a soft, loving kiss on the blonde's lips just as the door buzzed.

"Give yourself a coronary I'm sure. Now go and kick ass!" As Emily went to go let the agent in, JJ turned to Carrie. "You okay Mooch? You ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Jayj do you think that the fact that I want to stay here will make any difference?" JJ smiled at the use of her nickname.

"Yes it will. I'm sure they'll interview you separately and they probably will ask you that question and you just be completely honest with them and everything will work itself out okay?"

Before the teen could reply, Emily entered followed by a woman in her late 30's and a slightly younger looking man, both dressed in suits, carrying clipboards and looking friendly.

"This is Carrie and my girlfriend Agent Jennifer Jareau. These are Agents Walsh and Crowley. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No we're okay thank you. There is no mention here of a girlfriend?" Walsh stated, obviously taking the lead in the interview, as they sat in the living room.

"Well it's recent but it's serious. We've known each other for a while and we both have wanted this for a long time too." Emily said with ease and a beaming smile, making it hard to believe that not a moment ago she had been almost shaking with nerves.

"Agent Jareau? I take it it's easy to presume that you work with Agent Prentiss?"

"JJ, please. Yes, we work together in the BAU, we have done for over a year now." The blonde replied, using her 'Media Liaison' smile.

"Can I ask you how you received your injuries?" It was Crowley who spoke this time.

"Certainly. Last night I was at work and there was an altercation with a suspect, during which I fell down some stairs. I am here with Emily as I adjust to being able to use only one arm and because I hit my head." She had barely finished talking when she realised what the agents were implying. "I have all the documentation from the hospital and you can have copies of the reports once they are written. The team are still apprehending the suspect."

"Thank you, all of that documentation will be necessary. Agent Prentiss are we free to look around at will?" Crowley asked, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Emily, please. Most certainly. As you can see here is the living area and upstairs is the bathroom, office, spare bedroom, Carrie's room and mine. Do you want me to show you around?"

"No thank you Emily. We prefer to view the area without any bias so we can come to our own conclusions, I hope you understand."

"I do, that's no problem, we'll be here." As soon as the two DCFS agents disappeared up the stairs the uncertainty seeped back into Emily's posture and features. "Jen they already hate me."

"Em, they don't really think that you hurt me, they have to ask that and your head knows that. Just show them how much love is in this home and they wont be able to say anything." She assured, taking the older woman's hand in her good one.

The three were sitting in silence for several moments before Carrie broke the silence with a barely-there whisper. "Emily?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

Her voice broke as she answered. "I don't want to leave."

The older brunette opened her arms for Carrie as the teen let out a sob. "Well then I'll do my very best to keep you here."

As the two DCFS agents descended the stairs the two brunettes were still embraced on the couch.

"Emily, Carrie, we would like to speak to you separately." Walsh stated, very matter-of-factly.

"Where would you like me?" JJ asked, not really sure of her role in the whole situation.

"I would like to speak to Emily first and then both of you together if that's okay. Crowley will speak with Carrie."

"That's no problem, I'll be upstairs. Em, you'll call me?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"I'll come get you, are you okay with the stairs? Is your head okay?" Unbeknownst to both women, their interaction was being closely observed by the two agents.

"I'm good Em, I have a bit of a headache but I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll come get you soon." Turning her attention back to the rest of the room, she continued. "You two can use the office, Carrie can you show Agent Crowley up?"

"Yeah sure, see you soon." Carrie looked anything but confident as she rose from the couch and seeing the scared look on the teens face, Emily decided to ignore the fact that there were other people in the room and rose with Carrie, pulling her into a hug.

"It'll all be okay. Just be honest with them and everything will work out and remember, whatever they ask you they have to, they ask everyone." She whispered just loud enough for the young brunette to hear.

"Thanks Emily, I'll remember." Carrie replied as she pulled out of the hug.

Emily didn't return to her place, sitting on the couch until JJ, Carrie and Crowley had disappeared up the stairs.

After seeing the affection evident in the exchanges between the three women, Walsh visibly relaxed, a smile breaking out on her face for the first time since entering the condo.

"So Emily, you're thirty-seven?" Walsh asked, with a more approachable smile.

"Yes, I am."

"What is your family situation?"

"I'm an only child of two Ambassadors who are both currently stationed in London. I'm not close to any of their siblings or my cousins and my grandparents are all dead. I've never been close with my parents, I consider Jen and the BAU my family." She stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you mean?"

"We're more than just a team. The things we see, the people we catch, the amount of time we spend together, it forms un-imaginable bonds. We have to be there for each other and trust each other with our lives, without that none of us could do what we do."

"You mentioned how much time your team spend together and I've read about how much you travel. How do you expect to look after Carrie when you travel so much, spend so much time on cases?"

"I have some leave built up so for the moment I'm not working. When Carrie starts school next week, I'm going to work half days from the office and once we have everything worked out I'm looking into hiring a live-in nanny, I have yet to speak to Carrie about that."

Seemingly satisfied with Emily's answer, Walsh moved on. "You say you have to speak to Carrie about it. What do you mean? Isn't this a decision to be made by you?"

"Yes, ultimately it is but I want her included in all decisions, especially ones which have such a great influence on her."

"I notice that JJ seems to have extensive injuries from this altercation at work last night." After watching the two interact, she was sure that was the case. "What if something happens to you at work?"

"Jen's injuries appear worse than they are but I will admit that our job is very dangerous and I could get injured. That's why I'm going to have a very secure plan for if that does happen. I won't put myself in danger until we have a nanny or a similar arrangement. I am also consulting with Jennifer and I know she will always be here for Carrie, as would the rest of my team should anything happen. I'll also make sure to have her set up financially."

"Emily, are you planning to adopt Carrie?" Walsh asked, no longer tip-toeing around the subject.

"It is very early days yet but I care very deeply for her and if she wanted that then I would happily adopt her. I don't want to push her into anything, her parents did just die."

"Very well Emily. You say you would set her up financially, I've seen your financials and I know your salary, how do you have so much money?"

Knowing that these agents did so much background research was comforting. It also felt very invasive to the brunette who was a very private person.

"I'm a trust fund child. As I already said, both of my parents are US Ambassadors, both my grandfathers were politicians and my Grandfather Prentiss is founder of Prentiss Industries. My parents marriage was one to join two very powerful, rich families. Neither Carrie, if I adopted her, nor myself could ever want for anything. I don't even need to work, I do what I do because I love it."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Walsh pressed on. "As you said, Carrie just lost her parents, how is she taking that?"

"She's very up and down but I think she's taking everything as well as can be expected. She can be very closed off at times but she just moved to a strange city to live with someone she only just met. I think I'm finally getting through to her the fact that I'm here for her and apart from a few nightmares she's settling in as well as be expected, it's an awful lot to deal with at once."

"Emily, I must admit that I'm very impressed by your set up, attitude and obvious affection for Carrie but your profession still worries me. Is it okay for JJ to join us now?"

"Certainly, I'll go get her." Agent Walsh's face was giving away nothing, Emily could tell that she was being genuine in what she said and that was what worried her, she had grown to care greatly for Carrie in the previous week. As she passed the office door, she couldn't help but wonder how Carrie was doing with Crowley.

* * *

"Don't be nervous Carrie, we don't want to take you away from Emily, we just need to make sure that everything is in place for her to look after you properly." Crowley tried to assure the teen as the two took the armchairs in the office.

"Okay." Carrie replied, curling her feet under her and looking at the floor, not yet ready to make eye contact with the man in front of her.

"How long have you known Emily? A week?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "And how are you two getting along?"

Honesty, that's what Emily and JJ had both told her. "It was hard at first, a bit awkward, but that's to be expected right? I couldn't help but feel like I was just interrupting her life here with JJ, I mean you've seen this place? Even just this room. And she travels on a private jet for her job. A private jet. Her and JJ seem so happy and they're just figuring out stuff and I felt in the way."

"But they're great, both of them. They help me every day and every night when I wake up screaming, Emily is there and she holds me 'til I fall back asleep. At first I didn't let her but now that I'm more comfortable here it's really nice to have her there when I'm scared. JJ reminds me of my Mom." The young brunettes eye's filled with tears and she had to take a deep breath to continue. "I miss them both so much. But at least here I have two people who really care about me."

"JJ got hurt last night at work, how do you feel about their job? Does that worry you?"

Carrie took a moment to compose herself before replying. "Yes it worries me but without them, their team and the job they do, the person who k-killed my family would still be out there."

"So what you're saying is that you're happy and you would like to continue living here?" Crowley confirmed.

"I don't know what I'd do without Emily, I want to stay here. Please don't make me leave." The last sentence came out as little more than a whisper but Crowley heard it none the less.

He could see the bond the three women here had formed and he had no intention of splitting them up.

* * *

Once JJ and Emily were re-situated on the couch, Walsh started talking again.

"I can see that you are all very close here even if you have only spent a short amount of time together. I just need to be sure of everything before I can approve of anything. JJ, are you intending to be in Carrie's life?"

"Very much so, I want to be here for her in whatever capacity I can and however she wants me to be." JJ replied confidently.

"And are you willing to be here if an injury like yours, or something more serious, was to happen to Emily? To help her out and be here if something comes up at work that doesn't require both of you?"

"Of course I would be. I know that dating Emily means that Carrie will be in our lives, in my life, and I personally couldn't be happier with that fact. When I said I want to be here for her I really meant it." JJ reached over and took Emily's hand in her good one as she was talking, the brunette squeezing it as both a thanks and a gesture of support as the two shared a smile.

Just then Carrie and Crowley descended the stairs, the red rims under the teens eyes indicating that she had been crying. To the slight surprise of both DCFS Agents, it was JJ that rose and pulled her into a one-armed hug immediately, Carrie burying her head into the blonde's shoulder.

Crowley and Walsh made eye contact, they had been partners long enough to be able to read the other, silently communicating about the conversations they had just had.

It was Walsh who spoke next, the sound of her voice pulling Carrie's head from JJ's shoulder. "From what we have seen today there is no reason that this foster process cannot go ahead. In fact, the bond you three share is amazing considering the amount of time you have been together."

"We may be in touch with the contacts you have given me here from your team but it would just be a formality. For the official reports I'll need copies of your medical report and the reports of your team mates regarding your injury Agent Jareau. Also we'll need to be updated on the situation when you go back to work Emily but as everything stands, there is no problem here and Agent Prentiss you are perfectly fit to be a foster parent. We wish the three of you good luck and we'll be in touch soon."

Emily sighed in relief and a grin spread across her face as she shook hands with both of the agents. "Thank you so much. I'll show you out."

As she returned to JJ and Carrie, none of them could speak as tears rolled down the teens face. Emily took both of them in her arms, the three of them just standing in the living room, revelling in happiness and relief.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this has taken me so long to update. I'm so sorry but I have exams coming up and I totally lost all creative-ness recently. I know this is short but I just need to get back into the flow of things. The next chapter may be a while in the writing with exams but I'll do my best. Thank you for your support and encouragement to update, I love you all!**

After lunch, the stress, and subsequent excitement and relief, of the morning, combined with another round of pain medication had JJ going back to bed for an afternoon nap.

"Hey Carrie is there any chance we can have a talk, about this morning and well some other things that we need to sort out soon." Emily was suddenly nervous about talking to the girl in front of her and wished JJ could do this with her but she knew this was a talk the two of them needed to have on their own.

"Um sure, what's up?" If Emily thought she was nervous, Carrie was ten times worse. What if Emily didn't want her anymore? What if the agents had changed their minds? Did Emily suddenly realise how much she was intruding on her life?

Seeing the fear in the teens eyes, the profiler couldn't help but pull Carrie into her arms. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, just things that need to be worked out and talked about, that's all." With that the two moved to sit on the couch. "Is there anything that you talked about with Agent Crowley this morning that you want to talk about now?"

"He didn't really ask me much, just if your job worries me and if I wanted to stay here." Her nerves had eased a bit but they were still very evident as she played with her fingers.

"I know you talked about our jobs with Jen this morning. Did you get the answers you need or is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"She said that you guys may get injured but you would always try your best to get home."

Emily could hear the questioning tone in the teen's voice, even if she didn't ask a question. Carrie needed her to reassure her too. Taking the teens hand, she did just that. "I promise you that we will always do our very best to get home safe. I know Jennifer's injury brought home how dangerous our job is for you but now I have something really important to come home to." Seeing the look of confusion on the youngsters face she continued. "You kiddo, I have you and Jen and we're starting our own little family here."

Tears began streaming down Carrie's face again, just as she thought she couldn't cry any more today. "Emily..."

"I'm not trying to take the role of, or replace, your Mom, I promise that I would never try that. But I do want to be here for you, no matter what, and I already care about you a great deal. I know for a fact that Jayj does too." As soon as the first sob spilled from Carrie's lips, Emily had moved and wrapped an arm around her.

"I know that, I know you wouldn't. I just miss them so much. God I feel like I've been saying that so much today." She sobbed into Emily's shoulder.

"That's okay, you can say it as much as you want. Some days will be harder than others, today is one of those days and maybe tomorrow will be too and we'll be here for you. It's okay to miss them and it's okay to talk about them." Emily just held the sobbing teen, wishing she could do something to help ease her pain.

"Carrie, would you like to... I mean, the option is always there, if you want to talk to a professional about everything that has happened. There have been some major changes in your life in a short space of time. I don't want you to think that I'm not here for you, I am. But if you want to talk to someone I want you to know that the option is always there."

"I'll think about it. Thank you." The sobs had turned to sniffles but Emily could still feel the damp patch on her shoulder growing.

"Anytime, anything you need, you only have to ask."

The two sat in content silence as Carrie's sniffs turned to tears and then came to a stop as she stayed in Emily's arms.

"What else did you want to talk about?"

"Well you're starting school next week and I'm going to go back to work. Just half days, don't worry! And if the team gets a case, I won't be travelling, I'll help Garcia as much as I can from here and still be around to pick you up after school. But what I wanted to talk to you about is what will happen after that. I will eventually be going back to full time, and then travelling. I know this was the only thing the agents were worried about this morning. Now I know it's a bit away but I want it completely sorted soon so that if any changes need to be made then we can do so before I'm fully back. I wanted to ask you what you would like to do."

A look of surprise crossed Carrie's face "You mean I get a say?"

"Of course, this decision affects you just as much, if not more, than me."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of hiring a live in nanny. We have the spare bedroom and someone will have to be here when I leave on cases. If that's not something you would be comfortable with then we'll figure something else out. I'm not close to any of my family but if you have any other ideas about what you want to do then we can discuss that."

Carrie's face schooled a look that Emily was beginning to associate with deep thought and there was a moments silence before she replied, "If there was a live in nanny would I get to meet her first, get to know her, before you leave?"

The older brunette was extremely relieved that the teen was being open about her views on the situation, "Yes of course! You and me would sit down and do interviews with some prospective nannys and then if there's any that we both like then we'll have a trial, maybe me and Jen will go out for dinner and you can see if you get along. We can also have a day here where we see if she fits into the dynamic of the home."

"Then if we all get along we hire her?"

"Only if we all get along, I promise. I won't leave you with someone you're not completely comfortable with." Emily took this moment to wrap her arm around the teen's shoulders and pull her into her side.

"Can I think about it and get back to you tomorrow?" Carrie whispered tentatively.

"That's no problem, just let me know what you decide?"

"I will, can I go upstairs now?"

"Sure, I'll call you when dinner's ready." With that Emily watched as the young brunette ascended that stairs, taking a moment to collect herself and her thoughts. It had been a long day but it seemed as if they had all turned a corner.


End file.
